What You Go To School For
by WorldsApartx
Summary: JONAS story. Meghan, Beth and Lucy are english sisters, who move to America when their mom is getting married. They find themselves closer to their idols, JONAS, then they realise, but will secrets be shared?
1. The beginning

_This is a new story so let me know what you think._

_  
I do not own JONAS. If I did, I wouldn't be writing on here. I would be with Joe. And I would be the happiest girl in the world. Hahaaa._

_If you haven't read my stories before, REVIEWS KEEP THE STORY GOING so leave some please._

_And the bit about the concerts in here.. yes, those bits are true._

_And in this, Kevin and Joe had to be the same age or Kevin's too old for school._

_------------------------------------xx-------------------------------------------------xx----------------------------------------_

Meghan, Bethany and Lucy Hampton were three sisters. They lived with their mom in a small town in England called Worthing, as their father had died when they were young. The Hamptons were a very close family and there was not a secret in the house... well, sometimes there was...

Meghan Hampton was the eldest, aged eighteen. Meghan had her father's light brown hair with green eyes. She was the smallest out of the girls, but she was little and good; yes, Meghan was fairly innocent, and was always complimenting her family and friends. Despite being the oldest, it was usually Lucy she would go to for advice.

Meghan had been bullied in the past, which she kept from her family. It knocked her self-esteem, but a new start was seeming like an ideal place to find herself again. Especially with her newly-found singing voice...

Lucy Hampton was seventeen, born just eleven months after Meghan. Lucy also had her father's hair, but her eyes, like her grandfather's had done, changed colour from blue, to green, to blue with a hint of brown. She was fairly tall, with incredibly long legs, which didn't really come from either parents.

Lucy was the boy expert. She had never understood why a few boys at once were after her, especially as they were never really her taste; well there was one boy she had loved, but she had been left with her heart in two, and put on a brave face for her sisters. Her secret was her feelings. She found them hard to let out, so she wrote songs about experiences and kept them hidden in a songbook under her pillow...

Bethany Hampton was sixteen, born a year after Lucy. She had her mother's long, blonde curls and sparkling blue eyes. Beth, despite being the youngest, was also the tallest, which made it difficult for her to find clothes and boyfriends.

Although she was confident, her height seemed to knock her down a little, especially as she was still looking for a boyfriend. A few boys had shown interest, but these boys she only saw as friends, so she was still awaiting for her first kiss; not that her sisters knew that of course. She just nodded along when they spoke about boys, like she knew all about it. She was just waiting for the right guy... preferably a musician that she could show off her amazing voice to...

The girls all loved fashion, and music was their life. In fact, their favourite band was called JONAS. They had seen them perform in concert in London twice, once in front of a crowd of three thousand, being eleven rows away from the stage, and the second at a venue for twenty thousand, where the girls had sneakily snuck to the front of the stadium, against the barriers, thanks to Meghan's flirting skills.

The second concert, despite being bigger, was definitely their favourite, as they girls were sure the boys had sung to _them._ But then again, the rest of the crowd were probably thinking the same thing. Though they had _touched_ Joe and surely that meant something, right?

These boys were their idols. Their inspirations. Bethany desperately wanted to sing with Nick, Meghan wanted to get onstage and rock out and Lucy wanted them to see her songs; of course, they never told each other that. They only discussed the music, the fashion and the talent.

Now, the girls were one step closer to the boys, but they had no idea. They were moving to New Jersey, into _Jersey cottage_ with their mom's fiance. The house was a beautiful cream colour with brown wooden shutters surrounding every window. There were flowers everywhere, and there was a balcony, which each of the girls' rooms led onto.

But this is only one-side of the story...

----------------------------xx---------------------------------------------------------------xx-------------------------------------------

So who were JONAS?

JONAS were a boy-band from New Jersey, made up of Kevin (18), Joe (18) and Nick (16). Their best friend, Stella, was their fashionista and childhood friend, who had always felt something more for Joe, not that he knew it. They all attended high-school together, when they weren't on tour or recording songs in their home, an old fire station.

So far the boys had taken on the USA, and recently, England too, but they were destined to go far. Just, once they had all graduated their high school.

"No tours until you're finished! You need an education!" Their mother had told them.

----------------------------xx---------------------------------------------------------------xx-------------------------------------------

"First day of school, girls, get up!" Their mom's fiance, Mark, yelled from the corridor.

There was a groan from each of the rooms.

Meghan was the first to get up. She put on her version of the school uniform; the mandatory blue plaid skirt, a white short-sleeved blouse with grey waistcoat, the school tie, white long socks with a blue stripe around the top, black court shoes, a black belt and her jewellery; yes, Meghan loved to accessorise, but one accessory she was never without was her small, silver purity ring.

Lucy woke up next, falling out of her bed as she tried to get up, but this was nothing new for the clumsy girl. She sighed and put on her school uniform; the blue plaid skirt, a white short-sleeved ruffle blouse, grey knee-high socks, her pale blue tie and grey cardigan (which had the school crest on it), her black boots and a silver bracelet with a heart charm from her ex-boyfriend.

Bethany finally got up and put on her uniform; high-waisted navy skirt with braces, white shirt, the school tie, a purple blazer with the school crest, black leather shoes, her bracelet and her 'love' ring.

The girls all grabbed their school bags and hurried downstairs.

"I made you girls toast." Their mom smiled, walking over with a plate.

They each grabbed a slice, and headed for the door.

"Aren't you gonna sit and eat?" Mark frowned.

"No time." Meghan replied.

"Have a good day." Their mom waved as they hurried out of the frontdoor and climbed into Meghan's car.

"Lucy, seriously, when are you gonna learn to drive?" Beth asked from the back.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "When God stops turning on me."

"He isn't turning on you, Lu. You need faith is yourself." Meghan replied.

"I fell out of bed this morning and whilst packing my satchel, I got a papercut." She pointed at the plaster on her finger.

"Well, we don't call you Falling Danger for nothing." Beth giggled.

"Here we are. Horace Mantis Academy." Meghan said, pulling up into a parking lot.

Lucy choked on her toast. "Woah, this place is cool!"

"Not really.. in England, we'd be at college." Beth pouted, finishing her breakfast.

Meghan brushed the crumbs off her skirt and climbed out of the car.

Lucy smiled as some boys went past. "Hellooooo American boys!"


	2. Ice cream

_Okay here's the next chapter._

_There's now a fictional blog for this story too;_

_http:// xwishingonastar. blogspot. com_

_(Remove spaces)_

_And there's a link to the clothes for this whole story on my profile (they are all in a collection on polyvore) so check it out!_

_------------------------------------xx---------------------------------------xx-----------------------------------------_

"What am I going to wear?!" Bethany groaned, storming around her bedroom that Friday evening.

The girls had been spending their lunch breaks at school with the Lucas brothers, Stella and Macy and were now getting ready for Stella's basement party.

Meghan was doing exactly the same thing. She'd seen some guys she wanted to impress, but this wasn't England anymore. America was different.

"I'm ready." Lucy beamed, standing outside her sisters' bedrooms.

She flicked her light brown curly hair and smiled, checking her appearance in the mirror; black skinny jeans, a fushia cami with black lace trim, black beaded bracelet, long black cross necklace, black shoe-boots and a black clutch bag.

"You're ready... already?!" Beth and Meghan chorused, rushing out of their bedrooms.

"Are you two both going in your school clothes?" Their sister giggled.

They shook their heads. "I don't know what to wear?!"

"Wow, is this rehearsed?" Lucy smirked, commenting on their unison speech. They both stared at her with puppy dog eyes. "Fine, let's see what I can do."

One hour later, all the girls were dressed and sitting in Meghan's car.

Beth wore skinny jeans with a plaid tunic, ankle boots, a draped cardigan, studded ankle boots and some accessories.

Meghan was now wearing skinny jeans, a shirt and bustier top, leather jacket, ankle boots and her usual bling.

Lucy stared dreamily out of the window as they pulled into JONAS Street, where the Lucas brothers lived, a few doors down from Stella. "I wonder which house is theirs."

"The old fire station." Meghan replied. "Mom is working at the school with Mrs Lucas, remember?"

Their mother was a teacher, as was Mrs Lucas, so the boys were soon bound to become 'family friends.'

"This is it." Beth said as Meghan parked on the side of the road.

The party was in the reception room in Stella's basement; the stairs led down to the room which had a tiled dancefloor and a carpet area. In the carpeted area was a small table with drinks and snacks laid out, as well as a few leather sofas.

"Woah, this place is like a club." Meghan gasped.

Lucy nodded. "I love it!"

"Hey, so glad you girls could come." Stella smiled, hugging the three girls.

"Thanks for the invite." Beth nodded.

"Why don't you join us for a dance?"

"Sure." Meghan smiled.

Lucy glanced over at the snack table, spotting Joe getting himself a drink. "I think I'll grab a drink first."

"Okay." Beth winked as they walked off, Stella watching Lucy, cautiously.

Lucy walked over, grabbing herself a drink. "Hey, Joe."

At that moment, a drunken party guest, knocked back into her. Lucy cursed in his head as her drink went flying over Joe's shirt.

"Hello to you too." He smirked.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry!" She gasped.

"Hey, it wasn't your fault." He shrugged.

"But I-"

"Shhh." He laughed. "Come on, I want to show you something."

Lucy's hand tingled as Joe took hers in his and led her up the stairs and out of the basement.

"Where are we going?"

"Patience is a virtue." He said as they walked down a hallway.

"Yeah, a virtue I don't have." She giggled.

Joe laughed as he opened a door.

Inside the room were rail after rail of men's clothes. There were three mannequins, two sewing machines and boxes full of material and coat hangers. In the corner of the room was a computer.

"Woah." Lucy gasped, looking around.

"Welcome to the JONAS wardrobe." Joe said as they stepped inside. "Stella makes all our clothing here and brings some over to us. And if we don't have the space, she keeps it here."

"She makes _all_ this?!"

"Well some of it she buys and makes fan-proof." He explained. Lucy looked confused, so he continued. "She has to make sure fans can't rip the clothing. Saves her some work, I guess."

He walked over and pulled a purple t-shirt off of one of the railings labelled 'Joe.' He pulled his wet shirt over his head.

Lucy couldn't help but stare at his body. He had a muscular chest and fairly large biceps. Even better, it was hairless... or the hairs just weren't noticeable. She bit her lip to stop herself gawping, feeling disappointed when he put on a clean shirt.

He threw the drink-covered one in the washing room as Lucy walked over and started admiring his jackets. "I've always loved your gold jackets."

"Yeah, me too." He laughed, walking over to join her.

"I remember in June, at Wembley, when you threw yours into the audience. I was disappointed when you threw it the otherside of the stage." She giggled. "Beth said she'd have caught it for me if she could."

"Ah, but then you'd have got torn to shreds."

"Probably."

"You didn't tell me that you'd been to one of our concerts." He pointed out as Lucy began looking at Kevin's large collection of scarves.

She grinned, holding up one with a peace-sign pattern. "It makes me seem like some crazy fan."

"It only makes you a crazy fan if you threw yourself in front of our car!"

Lucy laughed. "Oh no, I just stood and watched fans do that last year!"

"You came last year too?"

"Hammersmith and Wembley we saw you guys. And absolutely loved it. Though, Wembley was better as we were right at the front."

Joe looked at her for a second.

"What?" Lucy raised an eyebrow, confused.

"I thought I recognised you. Didn't you have a homemade hat or something?"

She cracked up laughing. "Yeah! I made it and we wanted to give it to you guys. It was pretty funny."

He smiled. "Yeah, our manager told us before hand that we couldn't accept things when we were onstage. Kinda sucked."

"Oh well. Beth has it in her room now." She shrugged. "But you guys were good live."

"Thanks." He smiled.

"Yeah you probably heard that so many times before."

He shrugged. "But sometimes it means more hearing it from certain people."

Joe and Lucy had been gone ten minutes, and it left Meghan and Bethany very anxious, downstairs.

"Where did Joe go?" Stella frowned, looking around.

"He and Lucy went upstairs like ten minutes ago." Meghan replied, confused.

"Oooer." Beth smirked.

"Oh no, they can't be doing everything like _that."_ Stella said, trying to kid herself. "I mean, Joe said he doesn't want a girlfriend! He said he hasn't got time and being single is better!"

Meghan and Bethany shot each other worried glances. They both knew that Lucy really liked Joe, and that this news was going to break her heart.

"Beth, do you want to dance?" Nick asked, looking hopeful.

She sighed, looking at Meghan, who nodded. "Sure, why not." She turned to quickly whisper to Meghan. "If Lucy doesn't get her JONAS, can I keep mine?"

Meghan laughed. "Sure thing."

Beth put her hands on Nick's shoulders, and he put hers on her hips. Together they swayed in time to the music, happily.

Meghan watched her sister and smiled, quickly taking a picture of her dancing with Nick. At least one sister was going to be smiling later...

"We'd better head back before everyone wonders where we went." Joe smiled at Lucy.

She nodded in agreement. "That's probably best."

"So, when do I get to hear one of your songs?"

"Hmmmm." Lucy thought for a moment. "How about... never?"

"Hey, don't be like that."

"Joe, my songs suck." She sighed. "I've never let anyone read them, let alone hear them!"

"Wait, so do people know you write songs?!"

"My best friend Stephen was the only one. I guess he read one or two." Lucy shrugged. "I just didn't want anyone to read them until I could write music for them... I bought a guitar but never got a teacher."

"I could teach you?" He suggested as we started walking down the stairs.

She smiled. "I'd like that."

"There you are!" Meghan looked happy to see her sister, who laughed at her.

"I was only in JONAS' wardrobe." Lucy laughed.

"I was worried, that was all."

Bethany smiled at Nick, before realising Lucy and Joe were back. She looked over at her older sister, nervously. She had the right to know, but not at the party.

"Are you okay?" Nick asked, feeling concerned.

Beth lied the reply. "Yeah, Lucy just isn't herself tonight."

"We could go and dance in a group if you're worried?"

She smiled. "If that's okay.. I owe you."

"I'll take you to that."

"Thanks for being such a gentleman." She said as they walked back over to their friends, who were dancing in a group.

A camera flashed as they all danced away.

"Macy!" Stella groaned, rubbing her eyes.

"Well someone had to take photos!" Macy smiled, innocently.

"Wait.. is that my camera?" Joe raised an eyebrow.

She nodded. "I borrowed it from your jacket. I'll put it back later."

---------------------------------------------

Lucy was curled up on her bed by midnight, on twitter, in her plaid pj bottoms and a plain tank top. She rolled over onto her front and smiled at the recent post on her 'tweetdeck.'

JONAS : We had an amazing party tonight with our best friends fallingdanger flywithmegz bethanyyy28 and stellafashions

There was a picture attached to the message of them dancing. She smiled, saving it to her laptop, and laughing at her and Joe's air guitars.

There was a knock at the door.

"Yeah?" Lucy called.

Her sisters walked in, also in their pyjamas, holding a large tub of Ben and Jerry's cookie dough ice cream.

"I've got spoons!" Meghan smiled.

Lucy closed her laptop. She knew that when pyjamas and a large tub of ice cream was involved, something had to be wrong.

"Guys, what's up?" She frowned as they sat on her bed, one either side of her.

"Ermm... there's something you need to know." Meghan sighed, unable of how to word it.

"Yeah.. Lu, Joe is kinda off bounds." Beth added.

Lucy laughed, confused. "Why would you say that?"

"Because it's true..." Meghan tried, but Lucy laughed even harder.

Beth sighed. "We hate to tell you.. but he's been saying that he wants to be single and doesn't really like girls."

Lucy's face fell. "Seriously?"

"Stella told us." Meghan sighed. "We're sorry, Lu."

"Asshole led me on."

Beth hugged her. "There's more fish in the sea."

Lucy groaned, grabbing the ice cream tub. "Just gimmie a spoon!"


	3. Hiding

_Update times... yay all around!_

_  
Sorry if I am slow updating- I am working on a lot of stories. But I'm going to end one soon to cut it down, hopefully..._

_P.S let's all argue with fanfiction as they won't put up a JONAS category as it uses real names.. but they aren't playing themselves!_

_And check out the blog; http:// xwishingonastar . blogspot . com_

_----------------------xx-------------------------xx-----------------------_

"Lucy, get up!" Her mother called from the hallway, banging on her door.

"Go away." Lucy groaned, covering her face with a pillow.

"Come on, Lu." Meghan pleaded, joining her mother.

"It's too early!"

"It's nearly eleven." Her mother stated. "Get up!"

"Why?"

"Because, my dear sister, we're going... DRESS SHOPPING!" Bethany squealed, also now on the other side of the door.

Lucy threw back her duvet and jumped up. "Let's go, let's go, let's go!"

"So, you missed us calling Tiffany earlier." Meghan said as their mother drove them to the fifth bridal store in town.

"Oh, how is she?" Lucy asked, her stomach filling with homesickness. Tiffany was one of their best friends back home. They'd been friends for two years and all three were extremely close.

"She's good." Beth replied. "But she did say she really misses us."

"I miss her too." Lucy sighed, staring out of the window.

"Have you spoken to Stephen?" Meghan asked, regaining Lucy's attention. Stephen was Lucy's best friend, almost like the brother she never had. He was a year younger, but they still told each other everything and he always cheered her up when she was down.

She'd have killed for his words of wisdom right now...

"Not since Monday." She replied. "I think I'll call him when we get back."

Her sisters nodded. They too were homesick, but for some reason, Lucy seemed more so. It may have been because she was still upset about the previous night.

"Looby Lou, are you okay?" Her mother asked her as they walked into the store. "You're awfully quiet today... normally you can't stop talking."

"Yeah.. I think if she does, she'll die." Beth giggled.

Lucy sighed. "Mom, I'm fine."

"If you were fine, you'd have sang along to the radio on the way." Her mom frowned.

"It's just boys, that's all." Lucy faked a smile. "But, we're here to sort out wedding stuff, so let's hop to it!"

Their mother was having her wedding at a fancy hotel on the coast, so she had gone with a marine colour scheme; blue was the colour she wanted for the bridesmaid dresses.

The girls tried on several dresses, as Ms Hampton sat and sipped at her champagne.

Then Meghan stepped out of the dressing room in a sea blue silk dress, with straps. It was tight around her top, but flowed out around the middle, skimming the top of her knees.

Meghan smiled. "I really like this one, mom."

She twirled around in a circle. As Maid of Honor, Meghan would be wearing a different dress to her sisters, but they would all be wearing blue.

Lucy and Beth poked their heads out of their dressing rooms.

Lucy smiled. "I think that's Megz's must-have dress!"

"Yeah it's cute, but not too princessy!" Beth nodded in agreement.

Their mom stood up, tears in her eyes. "It's beautiful."

Meghan curtzied before giggling. "One dress down, one to go."

Lucy zipped up the side of her pale blue, strapless dress. It was a silky fabric, but was simple. It hugged her down to her waist, before spreading outwards, landing about six inches above her knees.

Beth had exactly the same dress on, and unlike the others, the dress that suited Lucy, also suited her.

Both girls left their dressing rooms in unison.

They both walked towards their mother and sister, cat-walk style, before stopping and posing a few times, and then retreating backwards.

Their mother laughed. "I do love you girls, even if you are a little crazy."

"And I love this dress!" Beth beamed, twirling in a circle.

"Me too." Lucy nodded, staring out of the window. Her heart sunk to her stomach as Joe Lucas walked past, giving her a thumbs up.

She blushed and turned away, back to her mom.

"Well, I think these are the dresses, girls." She smiled, tears in her eyes. "Let's take some photos of them."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stella and Macy were sitting on their own at lunch that Monday afternoon.

"Hi girls." Stella smiled, sweetly.

"Hello." The Hampton girls chorused.

"Awesome party, Friday." Lucy half-smiled, looking around nervously.

"Yeah it was. Everyone's talking about it!" Macy nodded in agreement.

"Where are the guys?" Beth raised an eyebrow, confused.

"Recording in New York all this week. They have a new album to sort out." Stella explained. "Nick wants to see you when they get back."

Beth grinned. "Really?!"

"Yeah, he won't stop talking about you!"

Lucy shifted uncomfortably, feeling a little jealous. "Well, I'm not surprised."

"We always said he'd like you." Meghan nodded.

"At least one Jonas wants a relationship, right?" Stella smiled at Lucy, who looked down in disappointment.

It was going to be a long week...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following Saturday morning, Meghan and Bethany had headed to the mall with Macy and Stella. Lucy had shut herself in her room, just to get away from the topic of JONAS.

She sighed, and dialled her best friend's number.

"Hello?"

"Guess who!" Lucy said, trying to sound happy.

"Er.. mom?" Stephen asked on the other end of the line.

"It's your best friend!"

"Oh, hi Jed."

"Oh you're funny." She replied, sarcastically.

"I know. So how are you?"

"Meh. You?"

"Tired."

"Old man."

He groaned. "Did you honestly call me just to insult me? Can't you do that when I come over next month?"

"I miss you." She sighed. "And your words of wisdom."

"They are very wisdomistic words."

"Is that even a word?"

"I have no idea."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, are you girls coming to my Halloween party?" Stella asked as they walked out of JC Penneys.

"Sure!" Meghan and Bethany chorused, happily.

"I have just the outfit..." Bethany grinned to herself.

Meghan laughed. "Oh, I bet you do."

"So what are you going as?" Macy asked Stella.

"Oh, I'm going as Wendy from Peter Pan." She smiled.

"Is that 'cause Joe's going as Peter Pan?" Macy giggled.

Meghan and Bethany shot each other a glance. They both grinned.

Stella shook her head. "We always go as similar things, remember?"

Macy rolled her eyes. "Yeah. I wonder why."

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"We bought you a present!" Bethany beamed, walking into Lucy's room.

Lucy sighed, putting down her guitar. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah was okay." Meghan shrugged. "But would've been better if you were there."

"I just didn't feel well, sorry guys."

"Well we still bought you something." Bethany pulled a green dress out of a bag, and then some large, white fairy wings.

Lucy stared at them in confusion. "Cool, but why?"

"Because we've been invited to Stella's Halloween party!" Meghan explained. "It's two weeks on Saturday."

"I don't know.." Lucy trailed off; what if Joe was there?

"You are coming!" Beth told her, frowning. "And you are not getting out of it!"

"But-"

Meghan laughed. "Tinkerbell, my friend, you are going to show Mr Joe Lucas what he is missing!"

_--------------xx--------------------------------------------xx---------------------------------------------------_

_Guys I am sorry that chapter was a bit crap. But I needed a filler before the next one! Sorry! Much love!_

_Xoxo L_


	4. Date

_Hey sexys!_

_This chapter is written by one of my lovely best friends __**BETHY H**_.

_She is on fanfic.. as "beth h is off the chain" i think... maybe.. anyways._

_  
So she wrote this..._

_and it's from __**Beth's POV.**_

_Enjoy!!_

_------------------------xx-------------------B E T H----------------xx-----------------------------_

I was proper freaking out. It was my date with nick today. "Eurgh. I don't know what to wear!" I screamed.

As my sisters walked in, Meghan said "I'm sure he will like you in whatever you're wearing."

"But maybe not your pj's." Lucy laughed.

"Oh haha very funny." I sarcastically said and went back to my wardrobe. "Being serious here. What do I wear?"

"I think you should wear a skirt to show your legs off as they are so long and amazing." Lucy said as she passed me my denim skirt.

"I am wearing leggings with it though." I smiled.

After 10 minutes, I had my outfit ready. "Hey sis, you look hot." They both winked at me and we all started laughing.

"Guys, do you think I will get hated for going on a date with a JONAS?"

"Dunno. Maybe, why?" Meghan asked me, with a worried look on her face.

"Wow. That is so cool!" I laughed which made the other two laugh.

As we were up in my room, we heard mum call up "Bethany! Nick is here!"

"Ok. I am coming." I called. Lucy and Meghan walked out and downstairs and said hi to nick. I decided it was time to 'make my entrance'. "Hey Nick." I grinned as I walked downstairs. I was so nervous. This was my first date! And when I am nervous, I tend to act like Lucy.

"Hey Bethany. Loving the piano bag." He chuckled.

As I reached the second to last step, I tripped and fell. Luckily, nick caught me. "Sorry about that." I blushed. What an idiot!

"Don't worry about it. Glad I was here to catch you! You ready to go?"

"Sure. See you later guys!" we then walked out to his car. "I didn't know you drive."

"Yeah I love it. This car is like my baby."

"It's nice. I'm gonna guess it's a Classic Ford Mustang Cobra?"

"Wow! How did you know that?" he was proper impressed. I am hoping that is good!

"I am a bit of a car freak. I watch car shows with my stepdad and stuff."

"That's really cool."

We carried on talking until we turned into a car park for a bowling alley. "I thought we could chill out and have a few games of bowling and then go out for a meal. Is that alright?"

"Yeah. That is cool. There is something you should know. I am very competitive."

"This is going to be interesting then." Nick then put on a pair of glasses and hat. He saw me looking and said "It is a disguise so we don't get attacked by fans."

We walked straight in and got everything ready. As we reached the lane, I said "I'm just going to the ladies room. Try and not get yourself killed."

The minute I walked in, I got my phone out and called Lucy. "Hey! How is the date? Why are you calling? Surely you should be smooching the JONAS?"

"Lu, you have to help me. I don't think this is a lovey dovey date. Just a 'I want to get to know you and become friends' date."

"Why is that?"

"He has taken me bowling. BOWLING! There are so many places here and we go bowling!"

"How odd. Especially for nick."

"I need to go. I will see you later." I hung up and walked back towards the lane. I then bumped into this girl, my age who was wearing a JONAS top. "Nice top."

"Thanks. Nicks car is parked outside which means he must be here!"

"Ok then." I laughed and walked off.

"Who were they?" Nick asked as I walked over into out lane.

"Well, 3 are going to be your wives and the rest are sister-in-laws."

"Haha. Very funny. Let bowl." He said in the same sarcastic tone I have.

After a few hours of bowling and laughing, the games had finished.

"YES! I AM THE WINNER! MY NAME IS NICK LUCAS AND I AM THE KING OF BOWLING!"

Everything then went silent. Every girl in the bowling alley had heard him. "Nick. What do we do?" I whispered.

"Take my hand and we run!" we started to run but there was nowhere to go. "In here!" Nick pulled me into a janitor's room. "We are safe now."

"How long are we going to be stuck in here nick?" I laughed nervously. I wasn't too keen on small places.

"I am so sorry for this. I should've kept my big mouth shut."

"Don't worry about it nick. Let's see what we have in here. There must be something to do." As I looked around, I slipped back on some oil and fell back.

"This must be a habit for you. Falling into my arms." He smiled, looking deeply into my eyes.

"I'm such a clutz." I giggled back at him. Wait. Was I flirting?

After a minute of staring into each others, nick finally helped me up.

Ohh. I thought we were going to have the moment then. You know, the 'deep look into each other's eyes before the kiss' moment.

After about two hours in the cupboard, we could still hear fans outside wanting a glimpse of nick. I could tell something was on his mind. "Nick. You alright?"

He turned around to reply, but didn't. Instead, he stepped up to me so our noses were touching. He put one hand on my cheek and leaned in. our lips were almost touching when the door opened. "Crap." He quietly cursed when he saw his dad open the door.

"Are you two alright?" Mr. Lucas asked.

"We are fine. Thanks for getting us." I looked around to find no one else here. "Where is everyone?"

"If is after closing time."

"Which means the dinner has gone out the window." I think nick was really annoyed.

"Don't worry. I am sure there will be other opportunities." I said as we walked over to his car.

As we pulled up outside my house, nick walked me to my door. "I surprisingly had fun with you today. Locked in a cupboard." I laughed.

"Goodnight." He smiled. He then finished the kiss that was intended for the cupboard.

I walked into my house thinking about how perfect my first kiss was when I was attacked by my sisters. I was dragged into my room and they were asking nonstop questions. "What happened? How was the bowling?" they both wanted the gossip.

"Ladies, you have to leave. I am very tired and need my beauty sleep. And besides, I am not one to kiss and tell."

_------------------------xx-----------------------------------xx-----------------------------_

_And I, my sexys, will update when I'm back from Spain... sometime after the 30th october._

_Much love and reviews please xxx_


	5. Peter Pans, Romeos and Princes

_So did you like the last chapter?_

_Isn't Bethy amazing and talented? I love her for so many reasons.._

_One of which being, we are going to the NEW MOON UK FAN PARTY together! We both entered, and she won the tickets, and it's amazing!_

_Live music, a question and answer session with rob, kristen and taylor.. anyone have any questions they want answered?_

_Here ya go..._

_**No one's pov...**_

_------------------------xx-------------------No One----------------xx-----------------------------_

Lucy twirled around in her Tinkerbell costume. There was just one thing missing. Shoes.

"I can't believe I was stupid enough to forget shoes!" She hissed to herself.

Then she remembered her mom had some gold ballet pumps, somewhere.

Lucy hurried into her mother's room and climbed onto the bed, reaching the tallest shelf in her closet.

She searched through the shoeboxes until she found the right one. Perfect.

"Lu, are you ready?!" Beth called from down the corridor.

"One minute." She yelled back, hurrying back to her bedroom.

She slipped on her mom's shoes, frowning when she noticed some letters in the shoebox. They were addressed to her mother...

"Lu, we need to go!" Meghan said, knocking on her younger sister's door.

"Okay." Lucy pushed the shoebox under her bed, reminding herself to investigate the letters later, and grabbed her bag and coat, before rushing out the door.

Beth was dressed as a ringmaster; a corset top, black pencil skirt, coral-coloured ringmaster's blazer, a black top hat with veil, red high-heels and black fishnet stockings.

Meghan eyed her youngest sister's cane. "Don't get too carried away with Nick, will you?"

Beth laughed. "You know I'm not like that at all."

"Yeah, right." Lucy smirked. "Now, Megz, give me the car keys."

Meghan shook her head. "Like I'm letting you drive."

"Well it's not like you can..."

Meghan was dressed as Belle from Beauty and the Beast; a puffy, yellow princess dress, a silver tiara, silver heels and a lot of jewellery.

Meghan groaned and Beth looked horrified. "Just take the keys and try not to kill us."

* * *

Stella's basement was decorated with jack-o-lanterns, graves, cobwebs and a lot of pumpkin fairy-lights. She had laid out some party food on the plates and the drinks had all been coloured blood-red.

Nick smiled as the Hampton girls walked down the stairs, and couldn't help biting his lip when he saw Bethany's outfit. He was definitely glad she was _his_ girlfriend.

Joe laughed, following his brother's glance. He smiled as Lucy brushed her fringe out of her eyes. She made a beautiful Tinkerbell.

"Well, I'm going to leave you love-sick fools and find Stella and Macy." Kevin, who was dressed as a vampire, excused himself, walking towards the crowd of people dancing.

Lucy walked down the remaining stairs, tripping and falling into the arms of a blonde boy with green eyes; Chad from her homeroom.

"I thought fairies were meant to be graceful." He laughed, steadying her.

"Oh, they are. I'm just the exception." She smiled, standing up straight and walking towards the crowd.

"You're Lucy right? The English girl?"

"Yeah." She nodded.

"I'm Chad." He kissed her hand, making her cheeks turn crimson.

"Tonight, we have a special one-off performance by JONAS!" Stella announced into the microphone, once the music had been cut off.

The boys cheered and the girls screamed, jumping up and down with excitement.

Lucy watched as her sisters bounced up and down, happily. She was trying to decide whether this was a good time to go to the bathroom or not...

_Don't show Joe he's your weakness,_ she told herself, deciding to stay standing next to Chad.

Joe smiled, adjusting the microphone stand. "Well looking at my costume," He laughed at his Peter pan costume, tights included, "this song is kinda ironic."

Nick, who was dressed as a pirate, continued. "This song is called _Fly With Me._"

"_If time was still the sun would never, never find us  
We could light up the sky tonight  
I would see the world through your eyes  
And leave it all behind_

If it's you for me forever  
If it's you and me right now  
That'd be alright, be alright

We're chasing stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So won't you fly with me?  
Oh yeah, gonna fly with me now

Now the past is come alive  
And given meaning and a reason  
To give all I can  
To believe once again

If it's you for me forever  
If it's you and me right now  
That'd be alright, be alright

We're chasing stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So won't you fly with me?

Maybe you were just afraid  
Knowing you were miles away  
From the place where you needed to be  
And that's right here with me

It's you and me forever  
You and me right now  
That'd be alright

We're chasing stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So won't you fly with me?

If it's you for me forever  
If it's you and me right now  
I'd be alright, be alright

We're chasing stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So won't you fly, fly, fly with me?"

Meghan and Beth squealed, jumping up and down with the rest of the crowd, who were applauding.

Lucy blushed and looked down when see realised Joe had sung the last chorus looking right at her.

Chad smiled. "They're actually not that bad."

Lucy shrugged as Joe walked towards her. _Crap, crap, crap. _"Yeah, I guess they're pretty good."

"Chad, can I borrow Lucy for a second?" Joe asked, looking at the blonde boy next to Lucy.

"Sure. Laters." He winked at the girl, walking off.

Lucy raised an eyebrow as the music started up again. "What?"

Joe winced at her tone. "Er... did you want to dance?"

"With me?" She frowned, staring at Stella, who was fiddling with her blue nightie. "What about Wendy?"

"What _about_ Wendy?"

"_Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine."_ Lucy sang, reminding Joe of the song he had just performed.

"Yeah, but Peter always liked Tink better." He smiled, with a shrug. Lucy laughed slightly, and Joe eased up. "So, is that a yes?"

She shrugged. "I... I don't know, Joe."

"Oh..." He looked down. "You know, I forgave you at the last party.. is this why you've been avoiding me? You shouldn't feel guilty."

"I... don't feel guilty." She replied. "You're just hard to read."

"Well how about you stop trying to read me and we dance, huh?" He reached out for her hand.

She sighed. "Okay."

* * *

"Hey, Megz, can I borrow Beth?" Nick smiled, walking over to the two sisters at the end of the song.

"Sure." Meghan nodded, her eyes meeting some blue eyes across the room...

"I think he likes you." Beth whispered before walking off to dance with Nick. She placed her arms on his shoulders and they swayed in time to the music.

Meghan blushed when she realised the blonde boy with blue eyes was walking towards her.

Did she look okay? And why was she having breathing difficulties?

She took a deep breath.

"Hey." He smiled reaching her. "I'm Harry. You know, I haven't seen you around before."

She tried to make eye-contact instead of staring at his lips.. and that smile that looked like it belonged on a toothpaste commercial. "I'm Megz... my family just moved here from England."

"Explains the adorable accent."

She giggled, blushing. "Thanks."

"So, Megz, did you want to dance?" His hand reached out for hers.

She nodded, trying to slow down her breathing. "Sure."

"_Meet me at my door  
By the end of the night  
You'll be screaming for more more more of me  
Tonight's a big night so let's make history_

My lips touch your lips  
My hands is on your hips  
What's it gonna take for you to give me my goodnight kiss."

"I love this song!" Meghan smiled, looking into the eyes of her prince charming; yes, he was dressed as a prince. How cliche.

"Me too." He replied as they moved in time to the music.

"_Oh whoa  
My heart is beating fast but my hands are moving slow  
Oh whoa  
Feels so right you just can't say no_

Late night gonna hit the town  
Gonna take you out  
Gonna make you go  
Whoa whoa  
Midnight Romeo  
Show me yours and I'll show you mine  
Gonna make you sweat  
Gonna feel it head to toe  
You know I'm your midnight Romeo."

Meghan moved closer to Harry, looking over his shoulder.

It was a fast song, but Beth and Nick was slow-dancing to it.

Nick kissed her forehead and Beth sighed. She felt like she was in heaven. One minute he was the boy in the posters on her wall, and now the popstar was dancing with her. She felt like there was no one else in the room.

"_I'll be your Dr. Jekyll your Mr. Hyde  
The best of both worlds when you get inside my place place place with me  
You be the lock, I'll be the key  
Tonight's about to win  
Tell me baby are we more than friends  
Tonight your dinner's free  
What's in it for me_

Oh whoa  
My heart is beating fast but my hands are moving slow  
Oh whoa  
Feels so right you just can't say no."

She smiled when she realised Nick was singing along, quietly, into her ear.

Inside, she could've sworn her heart was melting...

"_Late night gonna hit the town  
Gonna take you out  
Gonna make you go  
Whoa whoa  
Midnight Romeo  
Show me yours and I'll show you mine  
Gonna make you sweat  
Gonna feel it head to toe  
You know, I'm your midnight Romeo."_

"Oh my gosh!" She grinned, looking over at Lucy and Joe dancing.

Sure, her sister's dancing was a bit too sexy for her liking, but she looked happy.

"I knew they'd work it out." Nick smiled. "Joe just had to swallow his pride."

Joe turned Lucy in a circle, before pulling her in close.

"_Now it's time  
I'll turn the lights down low  
Show me yours and I'll show you mine  
Gonna make you sweat  
Gonna be your Romeo  
In my head it's time to lose control  
Whoa whoa  
I'm your midnight Romeo."_

Lucy swayed her hips in time to the music.

This is how she wanted things to stay forever.

But was Joe only dancing in a friend way?

"_Late night gonna hit the town  
Gonna take you out  
Gonna make you go  
Whoa whoa_."

Joe sang softly into Lucy's ear, making her fall for him, just a little bit more..

"_Late night gonna hit the town  
Gonna take you out  
Gonna make you go  
Whoa whoa  
Midnight Romeo_."

Joe stopped singing and followed Lucy's gaze. She was still dancing, but she'd tensed up a little.

Stella stood, arms folded, glaring at the two of them.

He frowned. What was her problem?

Stella found it hard to hide her jealousy. She grabbed Kevin and began dancing with him.

"_Show me yours and I'll show you mine  
Gonna make you sweat  
Gonna feel it head to toe  
You know I'm your midnight Romeo_

Late night gonna hit the town  
Gonna take you out  
Gonna make you go  
Whoa whoa  
Midnight Romeo  
Show me yours and I'll show you mine  
Gonna make you sweat  
Gonna feel it head to toe  
You know I'm your midnight Romeo ."

At the end of the song, Kevin stared at the ever-so-tense Stella in confusion.

"Stell, are you okay?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Great." She hissed, realising Joe was no longer paying attention to her, and looked happy with Lucy. "Just great."

"So, you never took up my guitar lessons offer." Joe said to Lucy as he and his brothers walked the Hamptons to the car.

"In which case, I'd better take it up before you change your mind." She replied with a smile.

"Monday at my house, afterschool?" He asked, hopefully. "We could grab a coffee on the way home?"

She nodded. "Sounds like a plan, batman."

"It's _Super_man."

"Sure it is."

----------

Fly with me- Jonas brothers (i wish i owned them...)

Midnight romeo- push play (wouldnt mind owning them either...)


	6. Secrets unravell

_As I am hyper, thought you guys might like ANOTHER update.._

_I'm so good to you... REVIEWS please! Shorter? Yes, but this is just a focus chapter and next one will be longer!_

_**No one's pov **__again.._

_----------------------------xx---------------N O O N E ------------------------xx---------------------------_

Lucy buttoned up her purple coat as she walked towards Joe after school that Monday.

Her old guitar was slung over her shoulder in a black guitar case.

"I'll carry that." Joe smiled, throwing her guitar over his shoulder.

"Thanks. My satchel ways a ton." Lucy laughed. "Are we walking?"

He nodded. "Kevin thought it'd be funny to drive off with my schoolbag in the car... lucky I've got my iphone and wallet in my pocket."

She smiled as they walked down the street, chatting like old friends.

"Whatcha want to drink?" Joe asked when they reached Starbucks.

"I'm gonna get myself a frappucino." She replied.

"Two frappucinos please." He told the woman over the counter.

"Sure." She fluttered her eyelashes and went to get the order.

"What are you doing?!" Lucy frowned.

"Umm.. buying you a drink?"

"No way." Lucy tried to shove money in his hand but he backed away.

"I have loads of money, it's fine!"

"But it's not fair!"

"What wouldn't be fair, is if a gentleman like me didn't buy a lovely lady, such as yourself, a drink."

She pouted. "I hate people buying me stuff."

"Well get used to it." He smirked. "Mama taught us Lucas boys how to be perfect gentlemen."

She sighed as the cashier returned with their drinks.

"That's eight dollars and your number please." The woman winked, making Lucy want to gag.

Joe handed her a ten dollar bill. "Er.. have that.. and keep the change 'cause I lost my number.."

The cashier practically drooled as Joe followed Lucy out of the shop.

"My, my, popstar, you sure do dazzle people." She laughed as they walked down the street.

"Rockstar." He corrected her. "And do I dazzle you?"

"You sound like Edward Cullen."

"You started it, Bella." He stuck his tongue out at her.

"Oh, real mature, Joseph." She rolled her eyes as they reached the old fire station.

* * *

"Ow, brain freeze!" Lucy groaned, sitting on the living room sofa.

Joe laughed. "I swear we are the only two people in the world to drink frappucinos in November!"

"Probably." She laughed, finishing her drink.

"We're just weird."

"But life is way more fun that way!"

Joe grabbed his guitar and sat down beside her.

Lucy unzipped her guitar and pulled hers out of the case. "Man, yours looks expensive."

He shrugged as she looked at her scruffy guitar, covered in peeling off stickers and the occassional scratch.

"Hey, a guitar is a guitar. It's the sound that matters, so let's get started." He smiled.

Joe taught her guitar for two hours, until Mrs Lucas walked in.

"Hey, mom. This is Lucy."

"Hello sweetheart, I've heard so much about you." She smiled.

Lucy laughed and Joe blushed.

"Er.. mom."

"I'm going." Mrs Lucas laughed. "Lucy, dear, will you be staying for dinner?"

"I'd love to." She smiled.

"Is pizza okay for you? It's simple, but we're all heading out later, leaving Joe in charge of Frankie."

Lucy nodded. "That's great, don't worry."

And with that Mrs Lucas left them alone in the room.

"Sorry about my mom." Joe blushed.

"It's fine. She's nice." Lucy looked down at the songbook on her lap.

"Can I hear one?" He asked, hopefully.

She blushed. "I don't know.. they're not that good.."

"I'll be the judge of that."

She sighed, deciding not to argue with him and his beautiful brown eyes..

She strummed on her guitar, avoiding eye contact with him.

"_Turn down the silence  
Inside my head  
Bring back the colors  
Were you insane?  
Further from where I've started  
Further to go  
Keeping my heart under control_

Why do I still feel you? Feel you  
And all you've got  
I still feel you, feel you  
All I need is you  
All I need is to feel you, feel you

Why did you change your mind and run away?  
Thoughts of you by my side  
Are starting to fade  
I know that you should be mine  
So I wont let go  
Everyday I'm trying to get close

Why do I still feel you? Feel you  
And all you got  
I still feel you, feel you  
All I need is you  
All I need is to feel you, feel you

Stop running all the time  
Don't fight the feeling inside  
Cause when you try it hard 

_don´t matter where you go it´s deep in your soul_."

"Wow." Joe smiled. "That's really good."

"Seriously?" She stared at him, trying to read his facial expression. _If only you knew I wrote this song about you.._

"Yes." He nodded. "It's amazing. I don't understand why you haven't shown anyone your talent!"

"Because sometimes I'm confident, and sometimes I find it hard to believe in myself. Lucy sighed, her eyes filling with tears.

"Why?"

"Because back home, all through high school I was bullied for one reason or another. I was happy at college 'cause everyone had grown out of it, but it still hurts."

"Hey." He leant forwards and wiped a tear off my cheek. "They're idiots, you know that? They were jealous 'cause you're beautiful, talented and funny."

Lucy blushed.

Joe leant towards her, their lips just inches away when..

"DINNER!" Frankie, the youngest Lucas, yelled, running into the living room.

"Shit." Joe quietly cursed.

Lucy stood up, a little flustered, following Frankie out of the room.

Joe sighed, standing up. "Well done Joe, you completely messed up that one."

* * *

Joe and Frankie had dropped Lucy home in an awkward silence.

She sprawled out on her bed, sighing. Was he really going to kiss her? She certainly felt some sparks and their lips hadn't even touched...

She fell off the bed, caught up in her thinking, nearly landing on a shoe box.

"I forgot about this." She said, softly, to herself.

She opened it and looked at the letters addressed to her mom.

She knew she shouldn't be nosy, but she couldn't help herself.

She picked up one letter.

"_I got your last letter. Thank you for letting me know about your engagement. I hope we can stay in touch,_

_Alex x"_

Alex? Who was Alex?

She picked up a letter dated the previous year.

"_If you ever need any help with her, I'm here. Whether it's money or someone to look after her, give me a call,_

_Alex x"_

This was getting weirder and weirder...

She picked up the letter from the bottom of the pile. It was the eldest.

"_Are you sure she's mine? I mean, this wasn't supposed to happen... we were safe, and it was only a little fling during your break away from Mike."_

Lucy's eyes widened; _Mike? Mike as in my dad?! They had a break?! Then again, they weren't even married at that point..._

She carried on reading.

"_Okay, well Lucy is my daughter, so if you ever need anything, just ask. I bet she's beautiful. Please send me some photos,_

_Alex x"_

Lucy's eyes widened. Mike had never been her father.

Her eyes filled with tears. Why had she never been told that she wasn't even Beth and Meghan's sister... she was a stranger.. an alien..

And her whole world was crashing down...

* * *

_DUN DUN DUNNNN!_

_Song: You- Colbie Calliat_

_What's up next do you think?_

_REVIEWS please!_


	7. Tears and smiles

_I swear more Meghan and Beth are on the way! I just need to deal with one storyline at a time.. hahaa.._

_So... Wednesday 11th, me and Beth went to the __**New Moon UK Fan party**_... _it was instead of a premiere in england, and it was the best night of our lives!!_

_Bands played (Band of skulls, magic numbers, daisy dares you- we met daisy- and goldhawk)... we walked down the red carpet on our way in..._

_**Taylor Lautner answered MY question! **__I asked "who is your favourite superhero" and he said "iron man!"_

_And __we made Rob and Taylor laugh __by starting a "take it off!" chant.. and the whole audience joined in... .. __**two metres from Rob, Kristen and TayTay!**_

_So yeah, storytime!!_

_And check out my new Twilight stories- NEW MOON IS AMAZING!_

_----------------------------xx----------------------------------------xx--------------------------------------_

The next few days at school, Lucy stayed quiet.

"Lu, what's wrong?" Meghan asked, looking worried.

"I'm fine.. just feel a little sick." Lucy lied, shrugging.

"You do look a little pale." Beth frowned. "Maybe you should go home and rest?"

"Yeah." Lucy nodded, standing up and throwing her satchel over her shoulder.

"Want me to drive you home?" Meghan offered, still worried about her sister, and even more at the thought of her walking home alone.

"I'll take her." Joe replied with a small smile.

Meghan and Beth raised their eyebrows. "Er.. thanks, Joe."

Lucy sighed. This is just what she needed. The boy she was falling for to hassle her about what was _really_ wrong. Lucky she was a good liar... or so she thought...

"I think we'll walk." Joe said after they had both signed out feeling 'faint and sick.'

"But what if I'm sick?" She asked as they walked out of the school entrance.

"I've bunked school enough times to know you're not really sick."

"I am too." She replied, acting like a child.

"Sure you're a little pale, but you're the normal, stubborn Lucy Hampton."

"Hey!" She hit his arm.

"There we go." He laughed. "Told you, you weren't sick. Now what's really up?"

Tears filled her eyes. "Nothing, I'm fine."

Joe shook his head. "No you're not, and you don't have to tell me here, but as soon as you're home, you're spilling!"

* * *

"Thanks for dropping me off." Lucy said as they walked through her front door.

"Dropping you off? Nu-uh, I'm staying." Joe replied.

"Joe..." She whined.

"I am not leaving you like this. Whatever it is, things will turn out fine, and until then, you need to tell someone." He folded his arms as she closed the front door. "But first, I need the bathroom."

He disappeared down the hallway.

Lucy picked up the post and flicked through the letters, freezing when she found one marked to her mom. In Alex's handwriting.

She carefully tore it open, tears returning to her eyes, and read the letter.

_I wanted to thank you for keeping me updated on Lucy. The photos you've sent are beautiful, and I'm pleased she's progressing well at school. I'm going to be in the area for Thanksgiving and two weeks after that, and I was wondering if I could come and see you face to face._

_I have some money to give you, to help you take care of our daughter._

_Keep me updated,_

_  
Alex_

Her eyes stung and tears fell down her cheeks.

Joe returned from the bathroom and looked at his friend. "Lucy? What's wrong?"

She thrusted the letter into his hand. "This."

She wiped away her tears as Joe scanned the letter. "I had no idea."

"Neither did I.. until Halloween. My mom didn't tell me." She sniffed. "Now I'm an outcast."

Joe pulled her into a hug, tightly wrapping his arms around her. "You'll never be an outcast, 'kay? You need to talk to your mom about this, when you're ready."

She nodded as Joe kissed the top of her head. "Thanks, Joe."

"If you ever need anyone to chat to, I'm here, okay?"

* * *

Two weeks later, and it was Thanksgiving. The students were given a whole week off school to celebrate the holiday, which was weird for the Hampton girls, as Thanksgiving was not celebrated in England.

They were, however, celebrating that their home was coming to them; their two best friends, Tiffany and Stephen were coming to stay for a week.

Meghan, Bethany and Lucy walked into the airport, huge grins on their faces.

"They'll come this way." Meghan smiled, stopping when they reached a flightboard.

The girls stood and watched, huge smiles on their faces. Even Lucy was smiling, despite hiding a huge secret from the others.

Their eyes lit up as their best friends came into view.

Tiffany ran towards them, wrapping her arms around them as they all squealed.

"I missed you guys!" She said, loosening her grip.

Lucy shrieked again when she saw Stephen dragging along two suitcases. "Stevie!"

She jumped onto him, so that he fell backwards, Lucy sitting on top of him.

"Erm.. ow." He groaned as the suitcases fell over beside him.

"I missed you." She said, looking down into his green eyes.

"I figured.. or we wouldn't be in this embarassing position." He laughed.

Lucy blushed and stood up, pulling Stephen with her. "Sorry."

He smiled. "Hey, your insanity no longer surprises me."

"Yours doesn't surprise me either.. but with a pink suitcase, you have some explaining to do!"

"That's mine." Tiffany laughed. "I made him prove his manliness by pulling it along for me."

Stephen pouted. "You girls are bullies."

"So, what are we up to this week, then?" Tiffany asked after they had unpacked; she was leant across the sofa in Lucy's room, along with Meghan and Bethany.

Stephen and Lucy was sprawled out on the bed, Lucy fiddling with a notebook of hers.

"Well, we kinda have a surprise for you." Beth grinned.

"Is it something evil?" Stephen asked, trying to read Lucy's hyper facial expression.

"You might find it evil." She replied with a smirk.

"We are hitting the NYC!" Meghan announced. "Sightseeing, shopping and..."

"That doesn't sound so bad." Stephen raised an eyebrow.

"And a JONAS concert!" Beth yelled, a huge grin forming across her face.

"Oh... I take it back."

"Stevie!" Lucy groaned like a child, hitting him round the head with a pillow.

"What?!" He hit her back. "I am hardly their number one fan!"

Tiffany shrugged. "Neither am I, but they are your friends, so I'll learn to like them."

"More than friends." Meghan winked.

Tiffany burst into giggles. "So that's where..."

"Don't finish that sentence." Bethany warned her.

"You're only embarassed 'cause you're dating Nick." Lucy laughed.

"Well, you like Joe!"

"What's new?" Stephen laughed. "I remember the posters!"

"Oh, but now she's flirting with him non-stop." Bethany stuck her tongue out at her older sister.

"Hahaa, gutted!" Tiffany laughed.

Lucy pouted. "Man, you guys are such bullies."


	8. Fans

_Update for you, my lovely people._

_Reviews please._

_And that's all, I thinks!_

_-------------------------xx---------------------------------xx---------------------------_

"I'm bored." Stephen whined, lying down on one of the small couches in Lucy's room, after dinner.

She threw a pillow at him. "Shut up!"

Tiffany dragged her suitcase into Lucy's room and groaned. "We're leaving for New York tomorrow and I have no idea what to take!"

"Me neither." Lucy pouted, opening her suitcase. "But, you can shove your stuff in with mine, if you want."

Tiffany nodded, opening her case. "So, how long are we going for?"

"Two days. We'll be back Tuesday night, and then it's Thanksgiving on Wednesday."

Meghan and Bethany burst through the doors. "HELP!"

"Can't decide on what to take to New York?" Lucy asked, staring at her wardrobe.

They both nodded.

Stephen groaned. "God, you girls are useless! I'm already packed!"

Their heads whipped around.

"What are you taking Stephen?" Meghan asked.

"Jeans and a polo shirt with converses for the concert... and jeans and hoodies for the daytime." He shrugged. "Why are you making it so difficult?"

"Because, we are girls, and we like to look good!"

He rolled his eyes. "I like to look good too, but it's only New York and a concert.. you hardly need to wear prom dresses, jeeze!"

"I've got it!" Tiffany squealed, pulling out some clothes from her case. "I'll wear these for the concert." She held up some leggings and a dress, which was plain black at the top, and the skirt of it was multi-coloured plaid. "And I'll wear jeans for both days with a top and a cardigan."

She threw them at Lucy, who packed them into her suitcase.

"I've got an idea!" Beth sang, hurrying out of the room, Meghan following her.

Lucy quickly packed hers and Tiffany's suitcase, not forgetting her pyjamas.

Ten minutes later, the other sisters returned with a packed pink suitcase. "We're done!"

They all squealed. "We're going to New York tomorrow!"

Stephen groaned. "You're going to make my migrane worse."

"Do you always have to complain?" Lucy whined. "Come on, let's go for a walk to clear your head."

"I'm gonna stay here.. I'm exhausted." Tiffany replied.

* * *

"So, what's the schedule for the next two days?" Stephen asked as they walked down the street-light-lit street.

Lucy smiled, putting her glove-covered hands in her pockets. "Tomorrow, the tour bus picks us up, and we head to the city. Then we have lunch, and then we're hanging out at soundcheck. Then there's the concert."

Stephen groaned, looking at a street sign. "Jesus, they're stalking me."

Lucy sighed, looking at _Jonas St. _"They live down here, idiot. That's where they got their band name from... now, they are our friends, and I know that you don't like them, but could you at least try to make an effort?"

He sighed. "If it means that much to you, I'll try."

"Thank you... and it's not that bad... just think about all the female attention you'll get."

He smirked, but his eyes widened when he spotted someone walking towards them.

She smiled and nudged Stephen. "Hey, Joe."

"Hi Lucy, you all packed?" He smiled back at her.

She nodded. "Yeah, all good to go. Joe, this is Stephen. Stephen, this is-"

"Joe Lucas." Stephen cut her off, faking a smile. "Nice to meet you."

They shook hands firmly, Stephen watching Joe's actions protectively. Lucy cursed in her head; they were hardly going to become best friends.

"So, I was just coming over to check you're all set for 8am tomorrow?" Joe smiled, turning his attention back to Lucy.

"Eight in the morning?! That's too early!" Stephen groaned from beside her.

"Well you're going to be up and wide-eyed." Lucy stuck her tongue out at him and Joe laughed, softly. "We better head back, it's getting cold."

"See you tomorrow. Nice meeting you Steve." Joe smiled, before turning around and walking away from them.

Stephen and Lucy started walking home.

"See, it wasn't that bad, was it?" Lucy asked as they headed back down her street.

"He's not even that good-looking."

"Well if you're straight, like you say you are, of course you're gonna say that."

* * *

Lucy's alarm clock buzzed beside her.

"_I can't wait to see you again.. the last time I freaked-"_

She slammed her hand on the "off" button. "I hate that flipping song!"

She grabbed her clothes and raced off to the bathroom, to have her shower before the others.

Meghan groaned as her alarm clock went off. "Tiff, you awake?"

"Mmm." She heard a muffled mumble from the bed beside her.

"We'd better get up or we're gonna be late. You having a shower?"

"I had one last night." She yawned. "I don't think I smell yet."

Bethany jumped out of her skin as her alarm went off. She quickly turned it off and jumped up, hyper.

She crossed the date off of the calender and grinned, running down the hallway. "It's today!"

"We know." Meghan replied, sticking her head into the hallway.

"Must you be so loud? It's 7am." Tiffany frowned.

Lucy walked out of the bathroom, her hair pin-straight. "Hey guys."

"Why are you two morning people?!" Meghan pouted.

"Because I'm excited!" Beth grinned jumping on the spot.

"Yeah, Nick's gonna love your pyjamas!" Tiffany smirked.

Bethany disappeared off to get dressed, as did Meghan and Tiffany.

Lucy was already in her skinny jeans, button-down teal top and a brown cardigan. She hurried to the guest room and knocked on the door.

There was no reply. She walked in and found Stephen snoring, fast asleep on his bed.

"Get up!" She groaned, hitting him round the head with a pillow.

"You're not allowed in the same bedroom as a guy, remember?" Stephen mumbled, pulling the covers over his bare back.

"I know, and unless you want my future-stepfather to kill me, I suggest you get up!"

"Too early." He covered his head with a pillow.

"Fine." Lucy rolled her eyes and grabbed a glass of water. She poured it on his neck.

"CRAP!" Stephen yelled, jumping up.

"And put some clothes on." Lucy muttered, walking towards the door.

"Does my half-nakedness bother you?"

"Yes."

* * *

The tour bus horn sounded outside, just before eight.

"Yay!" Beth squealed, grabbing hers and Meghan's case, and rushing out of the door.

Tiffany and Meghan skipped after her, happily.

"It's not eight." Stephen mumbled as they caught up with the others.

"Stevie, I love you, but you're seriously pissing me off." Lucy sighed. "And did you even brush your hair?"

He groaned, trying to flatten it.

"Have fun kids!" Mrs Hampton called out as they all got onto the bus.

It was huge. And modern. And... expensive.

"Wow!" All of the girls chorused, their jaws dropping.

"Oh, we always look this good." Joe smirked.

Lucy threw her rucksack at him. "We meant the tourbus."

"Did you pack your whole bedrooms?!" Kevin asked, looking at the two suitcases that belonged to the girls; Stephen had packed his stuff into a weekend bag.

"No, but we're going shopping." Meghan replied, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Really, it was.

"Are you buying a store?!"

"More like every store in the street." Stephen mumbled, still half-asleep.

The Lucas boys turned to face him.

"Oh right, guys this is Stephen." Then Lucy turned to their other friend. "And this is the lovely Tiffany."

"Pleased to meet you both." Nick smiled.

"Where's the 'lovely' in my introduction?" Stephen frowned.

Tiffany laughed. "It ran away with your looks."

He glared, but was cut off when Stella walked into the room.

"Oh, they're here." She smiled through gritted teeth.

The bus horn beeped.

"Guys, grab a seat." Nick said as the bus started up.

They all sat down.

"Guys, this is Stella. Stella, this is Tiffany and Stephen." Meghan explained.

Lucy nudged Stephen and laughed, realising he was gawping. "Wow, you're _smooth._"

For the ride, they all played Guitar Hero, and ignored that Beth and Nick had snuck off to one of the bedrooms.

"Excited, much?" Nick asked in the middle of their making-out session.

Beth grinned, bouncing up and down. "YES!"

He laughed. "It's just a concert.. you girls have seen us before, anyway."

"But we haven't been to a soundcheck, or backstage!"

"Or onstage to perform with us." He added.

Beth's eyes widened. "What?!"

"Well, we're gonna finish with 'Live to party' and we thought for the grand finale, that you guys could all come onstage and dance with us."

"No way!" She gasped. "That is so cool! We're so doing that!"

* * *

"Oh. My. God." They all chorused as they stared at the hotel lobby.

"How expensive was this place?!" Lucy gasped.

Just then, there was a camera flash.

They all looked over at Kevin, who was standing there with his iphone. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself.. your expressions are priceless."

"Let me see that!" Meghan said, rushing over.

She laughed. They were all gawping, except for Joe and Nick, who were in hysterics.

"And that is now on twitter." Kevin smirked, putting his phone away.

"How many fans will put 'marry me Joe' and 'I love you Nick' do you think?" Lucy laughed.

Stephen ignored the comments. "Man, I'm hungry! Please tell me there's a restaurant in this place!"

"Yeah, we'll just get our keys to the penthouse suite." Nick replied.

They all walked over to the desk.

"Penthouse suite reserved for Jonas, please."

The receptionist smiled. "My daughter is a huge fan. It's an honor to have you boys here."

"Thanks." Nick signed a piece of notepaper before handing it to his brothers. They quickly signed and handed it to the receptionist. "That's for your daughter."

"Thank you, she will love it!" She smiled. She handed over two sets of keys. "So the penthouse has four rooms, two with double beds, one with twin beds and one with three single beds. Our bellboy has taken up your luggage, so feel free to have lunch before you head upstairs. Enjoy your stay."

"Thanks." They all chorused, before heading to the restaurant.

After their lunch, they headed upstairs to sort out their clothes for the night, as they needed to take them to the venue with them.

"Woah." Stephen gasped as they walked into the suite.

Three gold sofas were laid out on the cream carpet, next to a huge widescreen television. There was a small kitchen in the corner and a large table with ten chairs laid out.

The two bedrooms on the left of the living area had twin beds, and the two bedrooms on the right had double beds.

"The bathrooms are the size of my bedroom!" Lucy gasped, walking from one bathroom to the other.

They each had a shower cubicle, a huge tub, a toilet, a sink, and three mirrors with lightbulbs around them.

"I know we're nextdoor, but we want boys sharing rooms and girls sharing rooms, understood?" Mr Jonas told them all.

The children nodded, grinning.

"Okay." He smiled. "I'll be making a few calls and sorting out my room. You need to be downstairs in an hour so we can leave for the venue."

"I'll share with you, Lu." Beth smiled.

"Can I share with you two?" Stellas

"Yeah, sure Stella." Lucy looked at Stephen, worried. "You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, Kevin seems cool." He whispered. "I'll share with him." He smiled and walked over to the oldest Lucas brother. "Kevin, mind if I share a room with you?"

"That's cool, man." He smiled. "I don't wanna sleep with these two sleep-talkers anyway!"

Nick and Joe rolled their eyes.

"Bagsy the twin room!" Kevin yelled as him and Stephen sprinted off to one of the bedrooms.

"Great, now I have to share a bed with you." Nick groaned. "If you kick me again, I'm gonna kill you!"

The girls all laughed and set off to their seperate rooms, with their cases, so that they could sort out their concert outfits.

Stella pulled out a red dress and some high heels and smiled.

Lucy frowned, realising what Stella was doing; quoting Joe's dream girl in their song 'Burning up'.

"Do you like my dress?" She smiled. "I made it myself."

"Yeah.. it's.. lovely." Lucy replied, pulling out her black shorts, her printed top, purple cardigan and boots.

"Don't worry, you'll still look hot." Beth whispered, pulling out her purple jeans and turquoise plaid shirt.

* * *

"And here is our huge living room." Lucy said, showing her video camcorder around the penthouse. "I feel like this is a really good dream."

"Cause I'm in it?" Stephen smirked, walking over.

"You wish." She replied, showing the rest of the penthouse. The Lucas boys walked through the door. "Oh, and look, it's JONAS."

"Hey." They all chorused.

"Umm.. guys...?" Beth said, walking into the room. She had been standing on the balcony with Tiffany and Meghan.

"What?" Nick asked, walking over.

"You need to come out here now!" Tiffany yelled.

Everyone rushed over and clambered out onto the balcony. "Woah."

In the streets of New York were about one thousand JONAS fans, more arriving as they stood there.

They all looked up and screamed when they saw the boys were standing on the highest balcony of the hotel.

The guys waved and there was silence.

"HELLOOO NEW YORK!" Lucy yelled into the silence.

Everyone cheered, confused.

"THANKS FOR COMING GUYS! WE'LL SEE YOU AT OUR SHOW TONIGHT!" Nick yelled again when silence hit the streets.

"Wow, this is so cool!" Tiffany smiled.

"Yeah, we're used to it." Kevin replied.

"Umm guys..." Beth said, looking down.

"What?"

"How are we gonna get out of the hotel?!"


	9. Live To Party

_Update timeeee. Hope you guys like it._

_It's been a while, but hey, it's the most wonderful (and busiest) time of the year!_

_On the third day of christmas, my true love gave to me three french hens, two turtledoves and a partridge in a pear tree...._

_It's short, but it's gone 10pm and I am knackered... will update soon, okay?_

_----------------xx--------------------------------xx---------------_

It took half an hour to get out of the hotel, and by the time they'd got to the venue, they were running late. They put their clothes into the two dressing rooms, and hurried into the arena.

As VIPs, the girls and Stephen were able to stand in front of the barriers which seperated the audience from the stage.

They looked out at the hundred-odd people staring back at them, mainly girls, with the occasional boyfriend or father; they were the lucky ones who had won tickets to the soundcheck.

"Who are _they_?" A young brunette whispered, eyeballing Stella.

Stella rolled her eyes. "I wish they attracted a different audience.."

"Why?" Beth raised an eyebrow. "So there is less competition?"

Stella ignored her and turned to face the stage.

"This is _so_ awesome!" Lucy gasped, smiling.

"Glad someone thinks so." Stephen grumbled.

"Oh, she'll get bored of it soon." Stella said, looking up as the lights went down.

The girls let out a high-pitched scream and began pushing themselves against the barriers.

"You know, I'm kinda glad we're backstage tonight." Stephen whispered.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Oh, _please, _you just love the attention."

"Huh?"

She nodded towards the girls checking out Stephen. He smiled and winked, making Lucy elbow him.

"How's everyone doing tonight?!" Joe yelled, running onstage with Kevin and Nick.

The crowd pushed harder against the barriers, so the girls moved forwards, to avoid being clawed.

"Ouch, fan girls are fierce!" Tiffany gasped.

"And to think, we were one of them." Meghan giggled.

After several songs, the boys stopped playing and put down their instruments.

"So, who wants to ask us some questions?" Nick smiled.

Again, the girls in the crowd went wild and a few dads groaned, covering their ears.

"Okay, what about you, sweetie?" Kevin pointed at a small blonde girl, who must've been about ten years old. She sported a 'Mrs Joe Lucas' t-shirt, which looked homemade.

"Looks like you've got some competition." Stephen whispered, making Lucy smack him round the back of the head.

"Haha, unlike Lucy, she's so not his type!" Beth whispered, elbowing Stephen.

Lucy stood there, her cheeks turning crimson. She turned to face the young girl who was squealing.

"I'm Madison!" The little girl beamed.

"What's your question Madison?" Joe smiled.

"He said my name!" She gasped. She blushed, trying to remember her question. "Er.... do you guys have girlfriends?"

"No." Joe sighed, but no one realised the disappointment in his voice; _not yet, at least._

"Nope." Kevin replied.

"Yeah, I do." Nick smiled, recieving a gasp from the crowd, and from Beth. "She's great."

"So, who's next?" Joe asked, looking at the crowd once again. Hands shot up in the air. He pointed at a brunette girl, who looked about fifteen. "Yep, you."

"Amy." She told him, her eyes sparkling as she met Nick's gaze. "Who are these people?" She signalled to the group, who were stood against the stage, casually.

They all stood up straight, nervously.

"Which one do you think is Nick's girlfriend?" A girl in the front row whispered to her friend.

"These, are our amazing friends." Joe replied, nodding at us.

"Yeah, there's Meghan, Beth, Lucy, Stella, Tiff and Stephen." Kevin pointed at their friends, who were recieving intrigued looks from the whole crowd.

"Okay." Nick took the attention away from the friends. "Next question."

After some more questions and a few more performances, the soundcheck was over, and they all retreated backstage to the dressing rooms.

"Get out." Lucy told Stephen, frowning.

"What?" He asked, hurt, shifting his position in the sofa.

"You heard me." She frowned. "We have to change, Stevie, and I'd rather you weren't watching."

He stuck out his tongue. "Fine. But hurry up. I don't want to be stuck with _them _for too long."

"God, Steve, no need to act like they're vampires or something." Meghan rolled her eyes.

"Oh, they're worse..." He took a dramatic pause. "They're... werewolves."

Lucy pushed Stephen out of the door and slammed it in his face.

"I love not having to fight over a mirror!" Beth grinned as she put on her make-up, once they had all changed.

"I feel like a celeb!" Meghan smiled.

"Me too." Tiffany said, applying her mascara. "Can I come and live out here with you guys? I think I could get used to this."

"If only." Lucy replied. "You're way too far away now."

There was a knock at the door, followed by a whining sound.

"Come in, Elvis!" Beth called.

The door opened and a puzzled Stephen walked in. "Elvis?"

"Nick's dog. Your whining sounded like a puppy." She replied, turning back to face the mirror.

"I think they were trying to get rid of me."

"Can't blame them." Lucy replied. "All you've done is mope about all day."

"Actually, they were talking about _you."_

"It's 'cause we're awesome." Meghan grinned, putting on her lipgloss.

"No, not that _you. You _as in Lucy." He said, sitting down on the black leather sofa.

Lucy nearly spat out her drink. "What?! Jeeze, now I'm paranoid! What were they saying?!"

"I dunno." He shrugged. "Nick mentionned you to Joe, and then they stared at me like I was an intruder.. so I left."

"Joe likes Lucy!" Beth sang, dancing around the room.

"Shut up." Lucy groaned, picking up her hairbrush to throw at Beth.

"But, it's true!" Meghan sang, standing up.

"Joe likes Lucy!" Meghan, Tiffany and Beth sang, skipping about.

"Hey, what did I miss?" Stella appeared in the doorway.

Stephen's jaw dropped. She was wearing a short red-dress, which showed off her curves, and black heels to make her legs look longer. Her blonde curls cascaded over her shoulders.

Lucy turned green with envy; _great, now Joe won't be able to take his eyes off of her!_

"Wow, Stella, you look pretty." Stephen smiled, using his flirty face.

"Too old for you." Tiffany sang in his ear, passing him to grab her bag.

"Nice dress." Lucy faked a smile at Stella.

"I know, right?" She grinned, flicking her blonde hair. "Another creation by me."

"Hey guys!" Kevin said, walking into the dressing room, closely followed by his brothers.

Joe wore a purple t-shirt, gold jacket, black skinny jeans and black converses. Nick wore a black shirt, grey skinny jeans, black shoes and a white skinny tie. Kevin wore black trousers, black ankle boots and a blue t-shirt.

"You look hot." Beth purred at Nick, a little too loud, as the others laughed. She blushed crimson, burying her embarassed face in Nick's shoulder.

"And you look beautiful." He whispered back, so that no one could hear him.

She pulled away and smiled at him, her blue eyes sparkling.

"Erm... Joe's checking you out." Stephen whispered to Lucy.

Kevin and Joe were whispering amongst themselves, looking in her direction.

"Really?" She replied, not looking behind her.

"It's either you or me." Stephen replied with a smirk.

"Oh, _please. _It's Lucy, obviously. I mean, look at those legs on display!" Tiffany grinned, hitting Stephen's arm.

"Well, her legs are the sex." Meghan laughed.

Lucy blushed. "Why is it our conversations usually revolve around the topic of my legs?"

"Because they're long and I wish I had them!"

"You're just small!"

"You girls done insulting each other?" Joe smirked, appearing behind them.

"How long has he been there?" Lucy mouthed to Tiffany, who shrugged.

"Long enough to hear all about your hot-"

"Stop. Now. Please." Lucy interrupted Meghan. "Surely, it's nearly showtime?"

"That's why we came in." Joe smiled, running a hand through his hair, absent-mindedly making Lucy want him.

She took a deep breath and ignored the weak feeling in her knees. She was such a fan girl.

For the whole of the concert, the group stood backstage, singing and dancing away, occassionally getting a smile or laugh from the Lucas boys.

"Oh my god." Meghan gasped, her eyes widening.

Lucy stopped dancing and grinned, flirtaciously. "Hello, TayTay."

Meghan smacked her in the arm. "No way. Joe is yours, Taylor Lautner is _mine._"

"But he's a werewolf." Her sister pouted.

"And he's all mine."

"Are you just gonna argue with me over him or are you gonna go make a move, huh?"

Meghan blushed. "Do I look okay?"

Tiffany rolled her eyes. "Jeeze, he's not even that hot."

"You so did not just say that!" Beth gasped, eyeballing the actor.

"Yes, I did. I'd rather have Chad Michael Murray anyday."

"Guys! We're meant to be helping Megz here!" Lucy interrupted them. "Besides," she turned to Beth, "your boyfriend is onstage, so stop gawping before he catches you!"

Meghan blushed. "What do I do?"

"Go and say hi and introduce yourself."

"But, he's _the_ Taylor Lautner."

"Really? I thought it was his twin brother?"

"Lucy!" Meghan groaned.

"Oh my god!" Stephen frowned. "Why am I still standing here?" With that, he walked over to Stella, leaving them to stare at the actor.

"Okay," Lucy sighed. "Just go over and introduce yourself and ask if he's having fun, okay?"

Meghan nodded and took a deep breath. She smoothed down her hair and walked over to him. "Hey."

"Hey." He smiled back.

"Er... I'm Megz.. I'm friends with the guys."

"Taylor, also friends with the guys... wait, are you English?"

She nodded, nervously. Was she really having this conversation?!

"Wow, that's cool." He replied with a smile.

"Hey, Taylor, you ready to go grab a meal?" A chirpy brunette smiled, appearing at his side.

"Er.. yeah I guess." He shrugged.

_Damn it,_ Meghan cursed in her head. Of course he had a girlfriend...

"See ya around, Megz." He smiled and nodded at the oldest Hampton girl before disappearing.

"ARRGHHH!" She groaned in frustration, walking back to her sisters and friend.

"Don't worry bout it, sis, you're way prettier than her." Lucy smiled.

Meghan pouted. "Right."

Beth hit her arm. "NEVER insult yourself, ever again. You are awesome, and it's his loss. Besides, you've got Hazza to ask out when we get home anyway."

She gasped and stared at her youngest sister.

"Oh come on, even I knew that." Tiffany smiled.

Meghan stared at her two sisters in shock. "That was a sisterly secret."

"And Tiffany is our sister, even though she's not blood related." Beth grinned.

Lucy's stomach turned over. Technically, she wasn't one hundred percent blood-related to them, either.

The music for "Live to Party" started up, so they had no time to stand there and discuss the topic further.

Lucy, Tiffany and Beth ran around the back of the stage, to the other side, so they could all run on the correct side.

"_I was sittin' at home watchin TV all alone  
I'm so tired of reruns, I've memorized this show  
So I pick up the phone, call everyone I know  
Said there's gonna be a party, hit the music here we go  
Yeah ."_

The group ran onstage for the chorus, dancing about.

"_You gotta live to party, bust your move  
Everybody's in the groove  
Tell the DJ to play my song  
Are you ready to rock and roll "_

Beth went over to join Nick, nodding as he played guitar. He smiled at her, lovingly. Meghan, Tiffany and Kevin were all rocking out together and Stephen was trying to get Stella's attention, but failing; she was too busy trying to flirt with Joe.

It seemed he was already occupied, with Lucy dancing beside him.

_"We were out on the floor, yeah we danced the night away  
Then she looked at her watch and said that it was late  
Then she pulled me aside and said she couldn't stay "_

Lucy smiled and grabbed the microphone for her one-liner. "I really gotta go."

_  
"But I begged her for one more song, let the music play  
Yeah _

_You gotta live to party, bust your move  
Everybody's in the groove  
Tell the DJ to play my song  
Are you ready to rock and roll ."_

They all danced about, moving into a cluster centre-stage.

"_I drove her home and then she whispered in my ear  
The party doesn't have to end we can dance here ."_

The group began to clap, encouraging the fifteen-thousand-odd members of the audience to join in.

_"Live to party, bust your move  
Everybody's in the groove  
Tell the DJ to play our song  
Are you ready to rock and roll_

You gotta live to party, bust your move  
Everybody's in the groove  
Tell the DJ to play our song  
Are you ready to rock and roll ."

The group continued dancing, going wild. This time, they sang with the group, not than you could hear them over the audience's voices.

"_You gotta live to party, bust your move  
Everybody's in the groove  
Tell the DJ to play our song  
Are you ready to rock and roll_

You gotta live to party, bust your move  
Everybody's in the groove  
Tell the DJ to play our song  
Are you ready to rock and roll

Live! To! Party!"

The audience cheered and screamed. The video cameras zoomed in on the group and they all smiled, hot and sticky.

They shared a group hug.

"Thank you New York! Goodnight everybody!"


	10. Superman

_HAPPY NEW YEAR! HAVE FUN MY LOVES!_

_THIS YEAR IS MY YEAR.._

_And here's Chapter 10 is celebration of 2010, the new decade!_

_And englanders, happy snow day!_

_------------xx----------__**Lucy's POV**__-------------------xx--------------_

Wow. Best. Night. Ever.

I was currently sat on my bed in my hotel room, strumming on my guitar, in my superman pyjamas.

"_This is wrong but_

_I can't help but feel like_

_There ain't nothing more right, babe_

_Misty morning, comes again and I can't_

_Help but wish I could see your face_

_And I knew from the first note played _

_I'd be, breaking all my rules to see you_

_You smile that beautiful smile and_

_All the girls in the front row scream your name_

_So dim that spotlight_

_Tell me things like_

_I can't take my eyes off of you_

_I'm no one special_

_Just another wide-eyed girl_

_Who's desperately in love with you_

_Give me a photograph to hang on my wall_

_Superstar..."_

"You love him?"

My head snapped up at the sound of Stephen's voice. He was leant against the door frame, arms folded, in his plaid pyjama bottoms and a t-shirt.

"I.. don't know." I sighed, putting down my guitar. "Where are the others?"

"Playing about with their guitars in the living area." He walked over to me and perched beside me. "You should tell him."

"No way." I shook my head in protest. "I can't do that, it'll only screw everything up!"

"Well he might like you too."

"No, why would he?"

"Do I honestly have to make you write a self-esteem list again? Look Lucy, you're kind, pretty, talented. He'd be stupid not to like you."

"Pah."

"Shut up." He stood up and grabbed my arm. "Come on, we're missing the jam."

"Stevie?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks."

"No problem." He smiled as we walked out the room.

"Oh, and promise me you'll never say 'jam' again." He sounded way too uncool for that. Though, I did love him really.. like I loved my pet fish.

"Hey guys." Stella grinned, a little too happily as we walked into the living room. She was leant on Joe, who was fiddling with some strings on his guitar.

"Hey." I half-smiled. "What you guys up to?"

"We were just jamming." Joe shuffled to his left so there was more room for me. I sat down between him and Tiffany with my guitar. "Getting better?"

I nodded. "Much better. Thanks."

Nick started a tune on his guitar that I recognised as one of their older songs. "_They come and go, but they don't know, that you are my beautiful."_

Joe joined in, playing the chords on his guitar. "_I try to come closer to you, but they all say we won't make it through."_

Then the three boys sang together. "_But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I'll be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine."_

I don't really understand what happened next, but this urge to sing just appeared from no where.

Plus, the words seemed totally appropriate to me. "_I'm in and out of love with you, tryin' to find if it's really true." _I ignored the fact that the others and stopped singing and were no staring at me. "_How can I prove my love, if they all think I'm not good enough._"

Beth joined in with me for the chorus. "_But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I'll be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine."_

I decided to stop for a second, especially when I realised Joe was staring at me, surprised.

"_I can't stop the rain from falling, can't stop my heart from calling you, it's calling you."_ Meghan sang.

"_I can't stop the rain from falling, can't stop my heart from calling you, it's calling you."_ Then Beth sang on her own.

She nodded at Meghan and they sang the next line together. "_I can't stop the rain from falling, can't stop my heart from calling you, it's calling you_"

We all sang the chorus together, including Stella, and Tiffany who had picked up the words.

_"But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I'll be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time"_

Stephen joined in for the last line, as he'd clearly only picked that one up. "_Please be mine."_

I heard a beep and looked over at Stephen, realising he was holding a videocamera.

"No." I told him, sternly.

He smiled. "It's proof you can sing."

"I can't."

"Er.. you can." Joe said, turning to face me."

"Not very well.."

"God Lucy, will you stop being so frickin' modest?!" Tiffany hit my arm.

"Er.. ow?"

"They're right." Kevin smiled. "You can sing, Lucy. Your voice is incredible."

"Fine." I sighed, deciding I wasn't going to win this fight.

"You all have amazing voices." Nick smiled.

"Mmm.. well mine needs resting. I really shouldn't have sang that with a sore throat." Beth sighed, standing up. "You coming, Lu?"

"I'll come." Stella yawned. "I'm about to fall asleep!"

"I think I'll stay up for a bit." I smiled.

"Well, night." Stephen headed off to his room as Beth headed off to ours.

"Nighty night, superstar... don't forget to kiss him goodnight" Tiffany whispered to me, hugging me and disappearing down the hall with Meghan. I stood there, my jaw dropped. He hadn't heard that, had he?!

"Dude, will you help me pick an outfit for tomorrow?" Nick asked Kevin.

Kevin raised an eyebrow. "What, so you're a girl now?"

I laughed softly and Joe smirked.

"Dude, just come on." Nick dragged his oldest brother towards his room.

"Wow, who knew JONAS found it hard to pick an outfit." I smiled.

"It's hard looking this hot." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, you wish."

He didn't need to wish. He was bloody gorgeous, even wearing his grey jogging bottoms and the black tank top that seemed to stretch across his muscle and show off his biceps. And the Joehawk...

"I'm hungry." He stood up. "What about you?"

"Well yeah, but it's nearly 1am... I don't really think room service is available at this time."

"Let's go downstairs. One of the cafes has to be open."

"You know I'm in my pyjamas, right?" I stood up too and looked down; shorts and a tank top and slippers, walking around a fancy hotel.. er.. nice... at least I'd kept my underwear on, I guess...

"Here." He threw me his zip-up black hoody which had 'LUCAS' written on the back and had the small JONAS logo on the front.

"You wear your own merchandise?" I laughed as we walked to the door.

"Well someone has to test it.. and they are pretty cosy." He smiled, grabbing the key and closing the door behind us. He slipped it in his pocket as we walked into the elevator.

I tried not to show that I was sniffing the hoody, but it smelt so good.. just like he did. I internally slapped myself.

"Ground floor." The voiceover said, and we walked out of the elevator into the lobby.

It was completely empty, apart from the occassional member of staff, hurrying about.

The receptionist, a bubbly blonde who looked about my age, sat there and gawped.

"Hey." Joe smiled and we walked over to her. She didn't reply, so Joe continued. "Is there anywhere in here to eat that's still open?"

"Er... no." She replied, twirling a blonde curl around her finger. "But I'm sure we can arrange some food for you, Mr Lucas."

"Great." He turned to me. "How about ice-cream sundaes?"

"Mmm that sounds so good right now." I smiled, feeling a little stupid. It was 1am. It was November. And I was going to have an ice-cream sundae. Insane? Yes, but I'll take insanity anyday.

The receptionist dialled a number on her phone. "Yeah, it's front desk. Could you make too icecream sundaes for Joe Lucas, please? Yeah, okays." She hung up and fluttered her eyelashes. "They'll be up in your penthouse in five minutes."

"Thanks." Joe smiled at her and we headed back to the elevator.

Our sundaes arrived just as we got back to the room.

"Woah, that was fast." I smiled as the man handed me a chocolate brownie sundae.

He nodded and walked off.

"I thought you were meant to be the superwoman."

"Superman."

"But superman is a MAN." Joe told me as we walked into the room.

"Yeah.. keep telling yourself that." I curled up on the sofa with my ice-cream sundae.

Joe sat down beside me. "Your voice is incredible."

"Nope." I replied, shoving ice-cream sundae down my throat.

He nudged me. "It is, trust me. Quit putting yourself down!"

"Pah." I finished my last bit and smiled, wiping away any sauce that was around my mouth.

"Jeeze, you ate that fast for a girl!"

I grinned. "I'm not one to spoon a little bit at a time into my mouth."

He laughed. "Figures. You're just completely different."

I cocked my head to the side. "I am?"

"Yeah." He finished his ice cream sundae and put the empty bowl beside mine.

"Oh..."

"A good different." He smiled, relieving me. Thank the lord for that.

I smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem."

We stayed up just laughing and talking, and at some point I fell asleep.

* * *

When I woke up, I was lying on something really comfortable.. but it was moving.

I looked up and noticed my head was on Joe's chest and he was sound-asleep. A blanket was over me, keeping me warm and I was still wearing his hoody.

I peered around the room and noticed Tiffany standing there, watching me with a smirk on her face.

"I've got a photo!" She sang quietly, waving about her camera.

"Oh god, Tiff! Give that here!" I hissed quietly. I tried to move, but Joe's arms tightened around my waist.

"Looks like you're not going anywhere for a while." She winked. "It's a cute photo anyway!"

"Tiffany get your butt over here!"

"Nope." She skipped back off to her bedroom.

"Ugh." I groaned.

Then my 'pillow' moved fidgeted about. I looked at him nervously and my heart jumped as he opened his eyes.

He eyed our position and laughed softly, looking adorably sleepy. "Morning."

"Hey..."

"You sleep okay?"

"Mmmm .. sorry I fell asleep."

"I must've fell asleep about the same time." He replied, looking down to see his arms were wrapped around my waist. "Uh, sorry."

"It's okay." I sat up and pulled off the blanket.I took off the hoody and passed it to him. "Thanks for letting me borrow it."

"You can keep it." He smiled.

"Really? You sure?"

"It's not like I can't get another one." He shrugged.

"But it says LUCAS on the back."

"Yeah, well I guess it makes you my number one fan." He winked.

I smiled. "I guess it does."


	11. D Words

_Credit for last chapter:_

_Superstar- Taylor Swift (love this song right now!!)_

_Please be Mine- Jonas Brothers_

_**NO POINT OF VIEWS HERE.**_

_By the way, I sorted out who would play characters._

_Meghan- Emma Watson_

_Lucy- Emma Roberts_

_Beth- Taylor Momsen_

_Tiffany- Selena Gomez_

_Stephen- Justin Bieber_

_And the usual cast as themselves of course!_

_----------------------xx-----------------------------xx----------------------_

"Wow, everything looks so much prettier from up here." Tiffany smiled looking down on New York City from the Empire State Building.

"Yeah it looks so neat and tidy." Lucy said, walking over to stand next to her friend.

"Seen it all before." Stella grumbled, folding her arms as everyone took photos.

"Yes, but this guys haven't, which is why we're here." Joe told her with a frown. "Plus, how can you get bored of the view? I notice something different each time."

"Oh, like that over there?" Stella pointed at a boat passing the Statue of Liberty in the distance.

"Those tourboats are always running." He told her. "We're going on one when we're over for New Year, remember?"

She sighed and walked over to Stephen, who was taking in the view.

"Wow, she got told." Beth whispered to Lucy with a giggle.

Lucy frowned. "He seems a bit grumpy today."

"Maybe he's upset he's no longer cuddled up to you." Meghan winked.

Lucy rolled her eyes and walked over to Joe. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, just a bit tired." He smiled. "You all still up for shopping?"

"YES! The girls all chorused, huge grins on their faces.

"Well then ladies, and Stephen, you might wanna put on your shades." Kevin told them, putting on his own.

Joe pulled on his grey beanie and Nick put on his trilby.

"Er.. why?" Stephen frowned. "You're the famous ones."

"But you were all onstage at the concert last night, so they might just figure." Nick said.

They all pulled out their sunglasses, and Meghan also put on a beret.

"Let's go, let's go, let's go!" Beth grinned, excited.

The group walked around in awe down the rows of streets, especially the designer ones.

"Well hello there." Lucy said to the giant billboard out of Abercrombie and Fitch; there was a topless model.

"Oooh, he's hot." Tiffany grinned. "Photo!"

The girls posed in front of the billboard.

"Um... why?" Stephen raised an eyebrow as he took their photo.

"Because he's hot, duh." Meghan rolled her eyes.

"And it's Abercrombie and Fitch!" Lucy added with a smile.

Joe laughed, softly. "Are we going in ladies, or are we just standing out here?"

"Well..." She looked up at the poster and Joe made a confused facial expression. "I was kidding.. of course we're going in!"

"SALE!" Tiffany squealed as the girls hurried inside.

"I'm in heaven!" Lucy sang skipping after Tiffany and Meghan.

"I've never understood girls." Stephen said, standing with the boys.

"Oh, shoes!" Joe raced off towards the shoes.

"Or him..."

"Yeah, you and me both." Kevin laughed.

"But hey, if we knew everything life would be pretty boring." Nick smiled.

"I HAD IT FIRST!" Beth squealed at a plastic blonde who had grabbed the top she was after.

"And right now it's time to intervene." He hurried off to stop his girlfriend ripping off the girl's head.

* * *

Thanksgiving flew by and everyone had a great time.

The Lucas boys came over for Thanksgiving tea and a game of guitar hero, and the following day, Stephen and Tiffany flew home.

"I'm gonna miss you guys." Meghan sighed as they waved goodbye at the airport.

"You can't get rid of us that easily, don't worry." Tiffany winked and blew them a kiss as her and Stephen headed to the terminal.

The girls headed home to finish their homework for school that Monday.

"Mom, can Nick come over after dinner?" Beth asked as they sat down for their Sunday dinner.

"Yeah, sure sweetie." Their mother smiled.

"But he's not going upstairs." Their soon-to-be-stepfather reminded her.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "I know."

"Bethy wouldn't do that anyway!" Meghan argued.

"Or would she." Lucy whispered, covering her mouth to giggle quietly.

Their mother looked over and raised an eyebrow. "Yes, Nick can come over."

"Thanks mom!" Beth sang, skipping off to ring him.

They all sat at the dinner table, taking the occassional glance at each other, but otherwise eating in silence.

"You girls got your bags and uniform sorted for tomorrow?"

"Yes." They all chorused between mouthfuls.

"Good."

The doorbell rang.

"Mom, I've finished, can I be excused?" Beth said, jumping up.

"Yes." She nodded.

Beth disappeared out of the room.

Meghan fidgeted. "Mom, I've got a video uploading? I'm done, so can I-"

"Yes."

"Mom, can I-"

"Yes, Lucy, go."

"Thanks mom." She smiled, grabbing her plate and carrying it into the kitchen.

Ms Hampton laughed softly. "Always trying to get away."

"Well let's leave them hear and head out for a drink." Her future-husband smiled. "Deal?"

"Deal."

* * *

"So... whatcha wanna do?" Beth asked as her and Nick perched on the living room sofa.

"This." He gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

Beth bit her lip. "Oh, sure."

She kissed him again, and he deepened it, pulling her against him. She tangled her hands in his brunette curls and kissed him back eagerly.

Before things got too heated, they pulled away, breathless.

Then Beth's head shot around. "Mom..."

"Don't worry, I'm going. We're going to down the pub." She smiled, politely.

"Oh, okay."

"We probably won't be that late, but don't wait up."

"Okay, bye mom."

She watched her mother walk to the front door and shut it behind her.

She turned back to face Nick and he smiled.

"So, how was your day?" She asked, unsure of what else to say.

"It was okay." Nick shrugged. "I finished off my homework and nearly punched Joe in the face."

She bit back a laugh. "Ha, why?"

"He won't stop going on about Lucy. And everytime I tell him to tell her already, he makes up some rubbish excuse."

"Wow, how ironic."

"What?"

"Well Lucy likes him too.. but I thought that was really obvious."

"Wow, you're right. It is." He smiled. "You know, we should play matchmaker."

"Ooooh I like it." She curled up closer to him. "But when?"

"Christmas Ball, two weeks on Wednesday."

Beth nodded. "Yeah, but that's not very long for her to sort out the confidence problem."

"Easy."

"How so?"

"Well we have connections. I'm sure I can send a nice lady or two over to make you girls look and feel prettier than you already are." He winked and Beth smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but making you look more beautiful is gonna be tricky."

And then they closed the gap between their lips, once again.

* * *

At about eight o'clock, the doorbell rang again.

"I'll get it!" Lucy called, hurrying down the stairs. _It's not like Beth can right now,_ she added silently in her head.

She skipped over to the door, passing the living room.

"They'll be dating in no time." She heard Beth say.

She rolled her eyes. Who were they setting her up with now?

She ignored it and opened the front door.

There stood a man with gelled back brunette hair and thick-rimmed black glasses. He wore a tweed jacket with.. yes. Elbow patches. And brown trousers. He looked like a stereotypical professor.

"Hey, can I help you?" She asked, politely.

His eyes widened. "Hey... I... um.. I'm Alex, is your mom home?"

Lucy stepped back and her jaw dropped. "Dad?"


	12. Alex May

_Dun dun dun!_

Shocker, eh?

_More shock to come, don't worry!_

_And I put in some mixed emotions here, just to be a pain._

_--------xx------------------------------xx--------_

There stood a man with gelled back brunette hair and thick-rimmed black glasses. He wore a tweed jacket with.. yes. Elbow patches. And brown trousers. He looked like a stereotypical professor.

"Hey, can I help you?" She asked, politely.

His eyes widened. "Hey... I... um.. I'm Alex, is your mom home?"

Lucy stepped back and her jaw dropped. "Dad?"

"Er... Lucy... you... know?"

She nodded. "Um yeah. Though my mom didn't... tell me."

"Oh." He stood there looking sheepish with his hands in his pockets.

That was when it hit her. _Oh my god_. _My dad is Alex-fricken-May_. He was a singer, who had won two grammys. Fame was coming too quick and she wasn't sure if she could handle it.

"Do.. you wanna come in?" She asked, thinking it was too cold and rude to leave him standing on the doorstep.

"I guess."

"Mom isn't home yet." She said as they walked to the kitchen. "Can I get you anything?"

"Do you have coffee?"

"Yeah, sure. How do you want it?"

"Black, two sugars." He smiled, looking a little nervous.

Lucy quickly made him a cup of coffee before sitting down opposite him.

"I really wish she'd told me." She whispered to him.

"She did it for the best." He said, his eyes softening. "Don't blame her for this. She just wanted you to have a happy life with your sisters."

"But they're not one hundred percent my sisters." She sighed. "I had the right to know."

"Yeah..."

"What did you come here for?"

"I just wanted to talk to her, that was all. I want to be a part of your life, Lucy."

"I don't think that's entirely my decision." She frowned. "Clearly, mom still has some power over my life."

"You have every right to be angry and upset with us, and I'm sorry I wasn't around when you grew up."

"Did my dad know I wasn't _his_?" She whispered, tears in her eyes.

"Yes." He nodded. "He always knew, but he was willing to forgive and forget, as long as I kept out of his way."

"Girls we're h-" Her mom froze in the doorway, her eyes widening. "Alex, what are you doing here?"

"He came to see me, mom." Lucy replied, hurt in her voice.

"I'll leave you to talk." Mark excused himself, disappearing up the stairs.

"Honey I'm-"

"Sorry?" Lucy interrupted her mother standing up at the same time as Alex.

"Yes. I should have told you." Her mother whispered softly.

"Mom, he's my dad! Of course you should've!"

"Lucy, please do not blame your mother for this." Alex said, sternly.

"She's right, Alex. I should have told her from the beginning." She turned to Lucy. "Sweetheart, I am so, so sorry."

"Okay." Lucy sighed. "But I'm going to be arranging to see him, whether you approve or not."

"Lucy, you cannot do that." She turned back to Alex. "Is that why you came? To steal my daughter from me?!"

"Of course not!" He frowned, trying his best not to shout. "I would never do that to you!"

"Then why did you come?!"

"I wanted to give you some money, seeing as you have been ignoring my letters!"

"STOP IT!" Lucy yelled. "I will not have you two fighting!" She turned to face her mother. "And, mom, in case you didn't know, I'm seventeen AND I have a right to see my father without your permission! Don't you owe me that, after keeping this from me?!"

Her mother's jaw dropped and she stood there as if she'd been slapped across the face. "Fine."

"What's going on in here?!" Meghan and Beth ran in looking worried.

"Megz, Beth, I would like you to meet my dad, Alex-" Lucy nodded to the stranger in their kitchen.

"-MAY!" Their jaws dropped.

"Why didn't anyone tell us?" Meghan asked, looking offended.

"Because mom didn't tell me." Lucy replied simply. "But it's not a problem anymore. Alex is my father and I will be spending time with him."

"I really should go." Alex shifted, uncomfortably.

"Here's my mobile number." Lucy handed him some paper with a slight smile on her face.

"Okay, thanks. It was nice meeting you all." He smiled at Lucy before leaving the house.

Ms Hampton faced the three girls. "You three! Bed now! It's a schoolnight!"

* * *

Lucy laid in her bed sobbing. She sat up and wiped away her tears as there was a soft knock on her bedroom door.

Meghan and Beth stood there in their pyjamas with a tub of icecream and three spoons.

"We thought you could do with an almost-midnight snack." Beth whispered.

"Thanks guys." Lucy sniffed, plumping up her pillow.

Her sisters perched on the bed, one either side of her, handing her a spoon.

"You wanna talk about it?" Meghan asked.

"Mom never told me." Lucy whispered, holding back the tears. "I found out after the Halloween party. I found the letters from him in a shoebox."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because I was scared it would mess everything up. You two are my best friends, and I just wanted us to be enjoying our new start. It's bad enough that mom dumped dad for a while and slept someone else, screwing everything up."

"We'll always be your best friends." Beth whispered. "And your sisters. Nothing can change that."

"And nothing ever will." Meghan smiled.

They pulled Lucy into a hug and wiped away her tears.

When they woke up the next morning, they were still in bed and neither Mark nor their mother was still at home.

They put on their school uniforms and headed out, after giving Lucy some eyedrops to reduce the redness from her sobbing.

"Hey girls." Nick greeted them as they got out of the car.

"Hey." Beth gave him a peck on the lips.

"None of that, please." Lucy frowned. "I just had my breakfast."

"You weren't online last night." Joe said, walking her to her homeroom.

"Awww, aren't we needy?" She smirked.

"Yes." He did his puppy dog face.

"Well I had a family drama to deal with." She told him.

"Everything okay?" His brown eyes softened and met her blues, making her look away.

"Alex turned up."

"Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah, he's my dad.. and well, everything's out in the open and I'm gonna go and see him."

"Well I'm here if you ever need me, okay? Even if it's midnight."

She laughed softly. "Yeah you'll turn up with bed hair."

"Don't diss the hair."

She winked and walked into her homeroom, leaving Joe to sigh in the doorway.

* * *

The doorbell rang and all girls jumped up.

"Our fairygodmothers are here!" Beth sang, skipping down the hallway the afternoon of the Winter Ball; school had closed early, giving everyone plenty of time to get ready.

As the Winter Ball was at a posh hotel, some of the students were staying over after, including JONAS, Stella, Macy and the Hampton sisters.

"I can't believe the guys paid for some hair and make-up artists to come and fix us up for this." Lucy sighed, grabbing a mirror to put on the kitchen counter, where they were planning on having their make-overs done.

Two red-heads came into the room with Beth, big smiles on their faces.

"Hey girls, I'm Clara." One said with a wave.

"And I'm Claire." The other grinned. Well this was going to be confusing...

"Beth, Megz and I'm Lucy." Lucy smiled, politely at them.

"So you guys are friends with Joe, Nick and Kevin then?" Claire smiled, putting down her bag and box.

"Yeah." Meghan smiled. "They're awesome."

"I bet you do." Clara laughed softly. "Nick's already told us all about Beth."

Beth blushed, crimson. "Really?"

"Yeah, you've got that boy seriously whipped!"

Lucy's phone bleeped. She grabbed it and opened the text.

_Have fun at the dance tonight :) - Alex_

She quickly texted back.

_I will thanks dad x_

Then her phone beeped again.

_Are you up for seeing me at the weekend? You don't have to- Alex_

She took in a deep breath and looked up at her sisters, who were watching her nervously.

"You okay, Lu?" Meghan asked, looking a little worried.

She bit her lip as Clara curled her hair. "It's Alex."

"Everything okay?" Beth's head snapped up from her painted nails.

"He wants to meet up this weekend."


	13. I'm Yours

_So life is stressful right now, and because of that, I am going to include some heavy emotions in this.. okay, I'm not mean._

_Let's just say boys are so confusing. We all agree, I bet!_

**Disclaimer: Do you honestly think I would be writing this if I owned JONAS? Nah, didn't think so. I'd be at the alter. With Joe.**

_-----------------------------xx----------------------------------------xx----------------------------------_

"You okay, Lu?" Meghan asked, looking a little worried.

She bit her lip as Clara curled her hair. "It's Alex."

"Everything okay?" Beth's head snapped up from her painted nails.

"He wants to meet up this weekend."

"Oh." They chorused, looking at Lucy.

"Erm.. I think I'm going to." She said, forcing a smile onto her nervous face.

"Do you want one of us to come with you?" Meghan offered.

Lucy shook her head. "I think I have to this myself.. he's my dad and I really want to get to know him."

"It must be so weird being able to google your dad." Beth smiled, lightening the mood a little.

"Yeah, it must." She smiled, before texting a reply.

_Yeah, sure dad. Let me know what you have planned x_

* * *

"Thanks for your help." Bethany smiled at Clara and Claire.

"No problem girls." Clair smiled. "Have a good evening."

"Thanks." The three girls chorused.

"Right." Meghan said, grabbing her car keys. "Time to head over to the hotel."

The hotel was impressive, but not as much as the one they had stayed at in New York.

Their hotel room was opposite the one the boys would be staying in, and Stella and Macy's was next door, so they hurried inside before anyone could see their hair and make-up.

Downstairs, the ball had already started, but they weren't worried about being fashionably late.

Meghan zipped up her pinky-purple, sparkly strapless dress, which hugged around her hips before flowing out and skimming the top of her knees. She fixed a black bow onto the top of her messy-curly bun before putting on her snowflake necklace and matching earrings. She slipped on her favourite black court shoes and her black wrap.

"Ta-da!" She spun in a circle and looked over at her sisters.

Bethany wore a brown sequinned strapless stress, which tied around her middle with a pinky sash. She wore her favourite black sandals and brushed her now-straight blonde hair out of her face. She threw on her leather jacket to keep her warm until they were in the ballroom.

Lucy was wearing a lilac dress with sequins down to the waist, before it flowed outwards. There was a purple bow around the middle which held a purple flower. She wore a delicate silver key necklace and silver strappy sandals. She threw on a long black velvet cloak at the top; she wanted a "Cinderella Story" feel to this outfit, and her sisters were sure this would grab Joe's attention.

Her hair was curled in ringlets, with the front sections pinned back out of her face.

"Well, I think it's safe to say, we look HOT!" Lucy grinned.

Her sisters nodded in agreement.

"We're also thirty minutes late." Beth laughed. "Nick just texted asking where we are."

"Time to make an entrance, ladies." Meghan took each sister by the arm and they headed downstairs.

The ballroom was in the hotel basement, so you had to descend a grand staircase to reach the dancefloor.

On the dancefloor, their fellow students were already dancing away. Kevin noticed the girls first, waving frantically.

Nick turned around as Beth's jacket was taken from her by one of the maids. He grinned, admiring her outfit.

Kevin smacked Joe around the back of the head and he turned and watched as Lucy's cloak was taken off.

His jaw dropped. She looked like a princess.

"Er, dude, you've got some... drool." Kevin smirked as the girls walked down the stairs towards them.

Joe regained him composure and hit his brother in the arm. "Hey girls."

"Hey." They all smiled.

Nick took Bethany's hand and kissed it. "You look beautiful, as always."

She giggled and blushed crimson. "And you're looking very handsome."

"May I have this dance?"

She nodded, eagerly. "Of course."

He took her to a spot on the dancefloor.

"Awh, that's adorable." Lucy smiled.

Meghan nodded. "They're the perfect couple."

Joe shuffled about, nervously in his tuxedo.

"This is so much better than a college party back home!" Lucy said to Joe. "I never got to dress up like this apart from my prom." She spun in a circle.

He stared into her eyes and she looked away, trying not to blush.

"Do something, idiot." Kevin whispered to him. He then turned to Meghan. "Come on, I'll buy you a drink."

They walked off, leaving Lucy and Joe standing, sheepishly.

"Um... thanks for sending Claire and Clara over." She said, breaking the silence.

"Uh, no problem." He shrugged.

Kevin waved his arms around at the bar.

"For gods sake, why won't he do something?!"

Meghan laughed. "For the same reason Lucy won't do something?"

"Because she likes him?"

Meghan nodded. "As if it wasn't obvious."

"So they're just going to stand there like lemons all night?"

"Probably." She sighed.

"Well, then, we better do something."

"Like....." Meghan stopped. "I have a perfect idea. Come on, let's go see the DJ."

She dragged Kevin off towards the DJ.

"This is getting totally stupid." Nick whispered to Bethany, nodding in Joe's direction.

"I know, right? They can't stop staring at each other, yet they're not doing ANYTHING!" She replied with a sigh.

"I told him just to tell her, but he never listens."

"Okay, if they're not dancing in the next five minutes, lets force them to. Deal?"

He grinned, wickedly. "Deal."

Lucy smiled as the intro of "I'm yours" by Jason Mraz burst through the speakers. "This song is like, my favourite!"

"Not a JONAS song then?" Joe pouted, playfully.

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it_

_I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted_

"Okay, well one of my favourites." She laughed. "This song is just so different and romantic."

Kevin held up a sign and Joe groaned, inwardly, as he read it:

_Her favourite song. Ask her to dance now, idiot._

Joe shifted, nervously.

_I fell right through the cracks  
And now I'm trying to get back_

"Er... do you want to dance?" He asked, his heart racing.

_Before the cool done run out  
I'll be giving it my bestest_

Lucy bit her lip and nodded. "I'd love to."

_Nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some_

Joe took one of her hands, trying to stop his from shaking. He had no idea what his problem was. He'd danced with her before. But maybe it was because this song was slower, and since then, he'd fallen pretty deep.

_I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours_

He placed his other hand on Lucy's waist as she placed hers on his shoulder.

_Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free_

They swayed gently to the music and Joe stuck his tongue out at Kevin who was now holding a sign that read _FINALLY!_

_Look into your heart and you'll find love love love  
Listen to the music of the moment maybe sing with me_

Joe gently spun Lucy in a circle, holder her tighter when she nearly tripped.

"Man, I have two left feet." She laughed, feeling a little embarassed.

_I like peaceful melodys  
It's your God-forsaken right to be loved love loved love love_

"Don't worry, I'm always here to catch you." He whispered.

Lucy looked up and blushed a little.

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours_

"You look really beautiful, you know." He whispered to her as their eyes met once again.

"You don't scrub up so bad yourself." She smiled.

"Well, you always look beautiful." He inched his face towards hers.

In that moment, Lucy's body completely shut down. She was pretty sure what was going to happen, and she was pretty sure it was a dream.

Her heart was racing so fast, she was sure she should have been dead, and she was struggling to keep her breathing regular.

"Can... can I kiss you?" Joe whispered when their faces were just a few inches apart.

She swallowed and nodded, feeling too numb to speak.

And with that, he closed the gap between their lips, creating a tingling sensation. Okay, now Lucy was pretty sure she had to be dreaming, but why wasn't she waking up and why was Joe pulling her closer?

He moved one of his hands to her cheek and the other to the small of her back, pushing her closer to him.

She automatically moved her hands to his shoulders as he deepened the kiss and ran his tongue along her bottom lip.

She granted his entrance and ran a hand through his hair.

Joe slowly pulled away and smiled, resting his forehead against hers.

_This is our fate, I'm yours_

"Okay, so when we wanted you guys to admit your feelings, we didn't want to watch a game of tonsil tennis." Kevin's voice echoed around them.

They jumped apart, returning to planet earth and turned to see their siblings staring at them.

Lucy bit her lip, nervously as Joe ran his hand through his hair.

"I honestly cannot believe Joseph let you touch his hair." Nick smirked.

"And I just threw up a little bit." Stella said, walking over to them with a frown on her face. "Okay, more than a little bit."

Beth turned and glared at Stella. "So please tell me you guys are together now?!"

Joe looked over at Lucy with a smile and she nodded.

"Thank god!" Meghan said, over-dramatically. "I thought the world was coming to an end."

But it wasn't. It was just beginning.


End file.
